Mencari Ayah
by Deanloves
Summary: Ben Braiden mencari keberadaan ayahnya. Sosok laki-laki yang menjadi idolanya, dan sempat tinggal bersamanya dan ibunya selama satu tahun. Dalam pencariaannya, ia pun bertemu dengan anak laki-laki seusianya yang memiliki kekuatan super yang juga sedang mencari jati diri dan ayahnya. Mungkin kah pertemuan itu hanya suatu kebetulan biasa?
1. 1 Meninggalkan Rumah

Hi, kembali sejenak untuk mempost cerita tentang Jack Kline. Untuk kalian yang merindukan Jack, semoga ini bisa menjadi pelipur rindu. We love Jack 'Winchester' Kline .

**Seting season 13, selepas eps 6 'Thombstone' , setelah Jack meninggalkan bungker dengan perasaan gundah gulana karena telah tak sengaja membunuh orang.**

**1\. Meninggalkan Rumah**

"Aku akan mencarinya, Mom," tegas remaja delapan belas tahun itu, dengan memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas ransel.

Ibunya berdiri di pintu dengan tatapan putus asa. "Aku yakin dia tidak ingin kau temukan, Ben."

Ben mencabut charger ponselnya dari soket di dinding, lalu memasukkannya juga ke dalam ransel. "Aku nggak peduli, Mom. Bagaimana bisa Mom menyembunyikannya dariku?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya, Ben!" Lisa Braiden menghela napas semakin putus asa. "Aku tidak tahu kalau memang ternyata dia."

Lisa tidak mengetahui saat Ben melakukan tes DNA lagi dan mencari tahu sendiri siapa ayah kandungnya. Dan mengejutkan ternyata lelaki itu adalah ayahnya. Lelaki penyayang yang memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka, dan butuh delapan tahun untuk Lisa mencoba melupakan lelaki itu hingga tak lagi pernah memikirkannya. Bukannya Lisa tidak pernah mencari tahu siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya, karena memang sudah pernah ia lakukan, dan hasil yang keluar bukanlah lelaki itu.

Tetapi entah bagaimana bisa terjadi, ternyata hasil tes baru menunjukkan hal yang lain. Lelaki itu memang ayah kandung Ben. Lelaki yang amat dicintainya tapi harus ia lepaskan. Lelaki yang sempat masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka setelah Ben besar tanpa pernah mengira bahwa Ben adalah anak kandungnya. Lelaki itu telah menjadi ayah yang sempurna untuk Ben, meski hanya untuk satu tahun. Dan Ben tidak akan mudah melupakan lelaki itu.

"Mungkin bukan Mom yang tidak mengetahuinya, tapi Mom yang tidak ingin dia masuk ke dalam kehidupan kita," balas Ben sengit, masih menolak menatap ibunya.

"Ben..." Lisa menghela napas mencoba menahan emosinya untuk tidak terpancing marah. "Aku sungguh mengharapkan dialah orangnya. Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku mengizinkan dia masuk ke dalam kehidupan kita, tinggal bersama kita, dan berbagai segalanya dengannya?" Ya, Lisa merasakan satu tahun yang sempurna bersama lelaki itu, menjalani kehidupan normal layaknya keluarga utuh, tak lagi sebagai orang tua tunggal. Akhirnya Ben memiliki seorang figur ayah.

Ben masih mengemas pakaiannya.

"Ben, aku sangat berharap dialah ayahmu, tapi percayalah, saat aku melakukan tes tak lama setelah kau lahir, hasil menunjukkan bukan dia."

Ben berbalik menghadap ibunya, "Lalu siapa? Dan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Entahlah! Dan mungkin aku tak terlalu peduli siapa ayahmu kalau bukan dia," balas Lisa. "Dan sekarang aku lega, ternyata memang dia orangnya."

Ben tercenung.

Lisa menarik napas penuh sesal. "Maafkan aku, Ben..., kalau saja dulu aku tahu, Sayang, mungkin aku takkan mudah melepaskannya. Tapi dalam hati kecilku mengatakan, jika memang dia orangnya."

"Tapi kau tetap melepaskannya..." Ben mencoba menahan air matanya, lalu terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

Lisa mendekatinya dan ikut duduk di samping putra tunggalnya. Dirangkulnya pundak bidang itu. "Aku harus melepaskannya, Ben..., dia ingin pergi dan aku tidak bisa menahannya. Dia tidak mau kita ada di dalam kehidupannya."

"Apa Mom menginginkannya?" tanya Ben. "Maksudku berada di kehidupan dia?"

Lisa mengangguk, "Tentu saja, tapi aku tahu aku hanya akan menjadi bebannya, dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kehidupannya - kau tahu kan bagaimana kehidupan dia - dan kita tidak bisa membahayakan mereka dengan kita bersamanya."

"Yeah, tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Mom, umurku sudah delapan belas tahun! Aku bisa bertarung, aku bisa membela diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan menjadi beban dia." Ben bersikukuh.

"Ben, kau tidak mengerti, Sayan -"

"Nggak, Mom, Mom yang nggak mengerti." Ben beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju meja. "Aku hidup tanpa seorang ayah, dan yeah tentu hanya satu tahun aku merasakannya. Dan akhirnya aku tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki ayah. Meski saat itu aku tahu dia bukan ayah kandungku, aku selalu berharap dialah orangnya. Satu-satunya lelaki yang kuharapkan menjadi ayahku, yang menjadi idolaku. Dan aku lega, ternyata dia memang ayahku. Apa aku harus melepaskannya lagi, Mom? Nggak akan. Aku harus menemukannya, Mom, aku harus bertemu lagi dengan dia."

Lisa menggigit bibirnya dengan memandangi Ben. Ia tahu tidak mungkin lagi menahan Ben. Disadarinya putra kesayangannya ini bukan lagi anak kecil, sekarang dia sudah 18 tahun dan sudah lulus sekolah, sudah dianggap sebagai anak dewasa, dan berhak mencari tahu siapa ayahnya.

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, Lisa pun mengangguk mengalah, "Baiklah, Ben..., aku tidak bisa lagi menahanmu. Aku memang tahu tidak akan bisa. Semoga kau segera menemukannya, dan juga semoga kau tidak kecewa."

Ben tersenyum. "Jangan takut, Mom, aku akan segera menemukannya, dan aku tahu dia akan tetap menjadi Dean Winchester yang kita kenal."

Lisa menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Okay. Kemarilah... " Dibukanya kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, dan Ben menghambur ke pelukan ibunya. Dipeluk putranya erat-erat. "Maafkan aku, Sayang, kau harus melalui ini semua..., aku tahu ini tidaklah adil untukmu. Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Mom... Mom sudah sangatlah hebat membesarkan aku sendirian, tapi aku ingin ayahku kembali."

Lisa mengangguk, pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata. "Yeah, carilah ayahmu, Nak... aku tahu kau akan menemukannya." Dipeluknya lagi semakin erat putra satu-satunya itu.

Ben tersenyum merasakan pelukan erat ibunya, dan ia yakin mungkin ini pelukan terakhir ibunya sebelum ia akan dapat merasakan lagi untuk waktu yang lama.

***SPNSPN***

Dean Winchester memandangi adiknya yang masih menatap laptop di hadapannya. "Ada petunjuk?"

Sam menggeleng, "Tidak ada, belum. Aku sudah mengirim sinyal minta bantuan ke semua pemburu yang kita kenal, tapi..., entah di mana Jack." Sam tak dapat menyembunyikan kegundahan dan kekecewaannya. Dialah yang berharap dapat selalu melindungi Jack, aman di dalam bungker bersama mereka. Dia yang selalu memastikan anak itu selamat dan nyaman bersama mereka, khususnya setelah Castiel kembali. Tapi ternyata gagal.

Mereka tidak bisa mempertahankan Jack di sini. Anak itu ternyata lebih manusia dibandingkan iblis, manusia yang memiliki simpati dan rasa bersalah. Kejadian yang tanpa sengaja menewaskan penjaga itu, sangatlah mengguncang Jack, hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Dan itu yang membuat Sam semakin khawatir.

Jack masihlah sangat baru di dunia ini. Usianya belum ada satu bulan, dan dia sangat polos juga naif. Apapun bisa terjadi padanya. Orang bisa memanfaatkan kenaifan dan kepolosannya untuk melakukan hal buruk. Ingin Sam bisa memutar waktu kembali dan bisa mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Jack urung pergi.

"Anak itu masih terguncang, dia tidak ingin ditemukan," Dean menimpali penuh simpati, duduk di hadapan adiknya. Dilihatnya wajah itu dengan rasa bersalah. Ia tahu Sam menyalahkan diri atas kepergian Jack, tapi Dean tahu sebenarnya dirinyalah penyebab kepergian anak setengah malaikat itu.

Dean sudah terlalu keras pada Jack. Mengatakan Jack sebagai sosok monster. Dan jika benar ia berubah jahat, Dean lah yang akan membunuh Jack. Sekarang mereka telah kehilangan anak itu. Putra Lucifer. Anak dengan kekuatan yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Anak yang ketakutan akan berubah seperti ayahnya. Anak yang masih mencoba menerima dan menyesuaikan diri dengan siapa dirinya dan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Jack hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Mungkin Sam benar, anak itu masihlah anak-anak. Anak-anak dalam wujud remaja dengan kekuatan besar, dan mereka gagal melindunginya.

"Kita akan menemukannya. Maksudku, pastilah akan ada petunjuk atau tanda, ya kan?" Dean masih mencoba menenangkan.

"Yeah." Sam ingin memercayainya.

"Anak itu bisa menimbulkan tsunami hanya dengan satu cegukan. Dan Castiel sedang mencarinya. Jack pasti akan menyahut dengan panggilan Cas." Dean benar-benar ingin menenangkan Sam, meski ia tahu tidak akan bisa.

Sam merasa tak yakin. "Entahlah. Mungkin Jack memang sengaja menutupi jejaknya..."

"Jangan takut, kita akan menemukannya," Dean masih meyakinkannya.

"Yeah, semoga saja..."

***SPNSPN***

"_Aku tahu, jika aku tetap di sini, aku bisa menyakiti kalian. Dan aku tidak bisa. Hanya kalian yang kumiliki."_

"_Maaf, aku harus pergi."_

Jack memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, dan menarik kakinya merapat di dada dan mendekapnya. Kalimat itu terus menghantuinya. Ia tahu ia harus pergi dari sana, itu yang diyakininya. Tapi mengapa terasa berat? Merasa tidak aman. Benarkah ini keputusan yang tepat? Atau ia harus kembali ke sana?

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan bungker, meninggalkan orang-orang yang hanya dikenalnya, mereka yang sangat peduli dan sayang padanya. Sam, Cas, bahkan Dean. Jack mematikan sinyal dirinya akan tidak dapat terlacak. Kini ia seorang diri. Sendirian. Belum pernah ia merasakan begitu rapuh.

Ia sempat menjelajah semua di dunianya yang baru ini setelah keluar dari bungker, namun ia berusaha meminimalisi interaksi dengan orang-orang. Ia tahu ia memiliki kekuatan besar- begitulah kata mereka-tapi ia tak tahu sebesar apa kekuatannya itu dan apa yang mampu ia lakukan? Juga apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan kekuatan itu? Apakah ia akan berubah jahat seperti ayahnya? Apakah memang ia adalah monster? Sam tidak memercayainya, juga Cas, dan tentu saja ibunya, bahkan Dean pun mulai meyakini dia akan menjadi orang yang baik. Tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin.

Selama beberapa hari dalam kesendiriannya ini, Jack tidak hanya menghindari interaksi dengan orang-orang, iapun berusaha tidak terlibat dengan apapun. Ia hanya mengamati dan mempelajari. Ia tak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama hingga akhirnya dapat menyakiti orang. Tidak, dia tidak bisa mengambil resiko itu. Tapi sendiri juga tidaklah baik..., karena apa gunanya hidup sebagai manusia jika tidak berbaur dengan manusia juga?

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengabaikan semuanya. Inilah pilihannya, keluar dari bungker, jadi mungkin ini yang didapat. Jack mencoba untuk tidur dan melupakan bahwa perutnya lapar. Dia tidak memiliki makanan, juga uang. Bisa saja ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mencuri makanan, tapi ia tahu itu salah dan ia tidak mau melakukannya. Dia ingin menjadi anak yang baik. Jadi terkadang ia memintanya langsung pada orang, dan jika beruntung mereka akan luluh dengan wajah polos dan manisnya untuk mau memberikan makanan secara cuma-cuma. Tapi malam ini ia hanya ingin tidur. Sendirian di gang sepi, dingin dan gelap. Aaah, ia merindukan tempat tidurnya yang hangat.

"_Hey, bocah kaya..., apa kamu punya uang? Berikan uangmu!"_

"_Jangan ganggu aku!"_

"_Ayolah, jangan coba-coba melawan."_

"_Kubilang jangan ganggu aku!"_

"_Yeah, kalau tidak?"_

Jack menoleh lirih dengan suara-suara itu. Di ujung gang, ia dapat melihat dua orang sedang mengganggu seorang pemuda. Mungkin mereka sedang mencoba merampoknya. Jack melihatnya dan mencoba mengabaikannya. Bisa saja ia menolong pemuda itu, tapi terakhir kali ia mencoba menolong orang, orang itu justru berakhir tewas.

_BUG!_

Jack mendengar suara pukulan mengenai tubuh.

"_Tinggalkan aku!"_

_BUGG!_

"_Ugh!"_

Jack masih mencoba untuk mengabaikan keributan itu dan juga suara pemuda itu mengerang ketakutan. Ia sangat ingin menolongnya, tapi iapun takut.

"_Jack, ada hal yang dihargai Dean, yaitu usaha. Jadi ayo__lah__, ikut kami__. Ayo, k__ita jadi orang baik..."_

Mata Jack terbuka lebar dengan ucapan Sam yang mengiang di telinganya. _"Menjadi orang baik, Jack, artinya menolong orang."_

Iapun bangkit dan mendekati mereka.

"Hey! Jangan ganggu dia...!" Jack berseru, menghentikan dua orang itu memukuli korbannya.

Ketiganya menoleh padanya. Dua begal itu memandangnya. Satu berkepala botak, satu bertubuh tinggi. Yang bertubuh tinggi mencengkeram pemuda itu sementara si botak menghajar korbannya.

"Jangan ganggu kami, Nak, ini bukan urusanmu. Kami tidak ingin menyakitimu, Bocah Manis," sahut si botak dengan senyum mengejek.

"Tapi aku yang tidak mau kalian menyakitinya," balas Jack tenang.

Si botak mendengus kesal dan menuju Jack. Tapi sebelum lelaki itu melancarkan pukulannya, Jack sudah menerbangkannya ke sisi tembok dengan satu sapuan tangannya disertai matanya ikut memancarkan cahaya kuning. Tidak terlalu keras karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti orang lagi.

Dengan aksi mengagetkan dan suara tubuh terpelanting di tanah, memecah konsentrasi si begal tubuh tinggi. Si korban mengambil kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman si begal, dan berbalik menghajarnya. Dengan mudah begal itu menyusul kawannya tersungkur di tanah tak sadarkan diri.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jack segera menghampiri pemuda itu. Kedua bola matanya telah kembali normal berwarna biru kelabu. Ia tak melihat si botak mencoba bangun dan mengeluarkan pistolnya terarah pada Jack.

"JANGAN!" Pemuda itu memekik.

Jack terkesiap dan mendengar suara tembakan yang melesatkan peluru ke arahnya. Untunglah ia dapat melihat peluru itu melayang, dan seperti saat di rumah Mia sang Cenayang, dengan hempasan tangannya, peluru itu berbelok arah dan mengenai tembok.

"Apa-apaann!?" Si botak semakin terkaget melihatnya. Tapi ia tidak menyerah. Ia mencoba untuk menembak lagi. Dan kali ini tepat mengenai dada anak pengganggu itu. Darah terlihat mengalir di beberapa titik, tepat peluru mengenai dada itu. Tapi anak itu tidak tersungkur, bahkan sama-sekali tidak kesakitan. Seakan peluru itu tidak dapat melukainya.

"SETAAAN! MAKHLUK APA KAMU!? _Superboy_? Atau monster jejadian!?" pekik si botak syok bercampur kesal.

Jack memejamkan matanya dan berdoa agar tidak sampai membunuh orang itu, sebelum ia kembali menghempaskan tangannya dan membuat lelaki itu kembali melayang di udara dan menghantam tembok, kembali tersungkur di tanah, kali ini tak sadarkan diri.

Jack melihat dua begal tak sadarkan diri itu. Ia memastikan dari jauh dan harus menghela lega, mereka masih hidup. Iapun beralih pada pemuda itu.

"Apa kau terluka?"

Pemuda itu masih terkaget dengan semua kejadian itu. Ia memandang Jack dengan ternganga.

Jack mengangguk mengerti. Ia sadar baru saja menggunakan kekuatannya di hadapan orang biasa, yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Sekarang pemuda itu pasti ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku kau harus melihatnya. Tapi apa kau terluka? Bibirmu_" Jack bertanya sopan.

Pemuda itu terkesiap sadar, dan menyentuh bibirnya. "Yeah, sedikit, tapi tidak apa-apa."

Jack tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah. Nah, kau sudah aman, kau bisa bisa pergi sekarang. Akupun harus pergi. Hati-hati, ya." Jack beranjak meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia harus mencari tempat lain untuk tidur sekarang.

"Hey, tunggu!" Pemuda itu mengejarnya.

Jack menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih," ucap pemuda itu setelah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu lebih tinggi dari Jack dengan tubuh yang gagah dan bidang.

Jack tersenyum hangat. "Sama-sama." Jack kembali melangkahkan kaki menjauh.

"Hey, TUNGGU! Kamu ini apa, _sih_? Kamu kira kamu Superman, apa? Pahlawan yang langsung menghilang setelah menyelamatkan orang?" seru pemuda itu sedikit kesal.

Jack menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik. "Aku tidak tahu maksudmu atau siapa Superman itu... Tapi aku memilih untuk tidak berdekatan dengan orang," sahutnya jujur.

"Huh?" Pemuda itu melongo dan terlihat tersinggung. Dihelanya napas frustasi. "Siapa _sih_, kamu?"

"Aku... Jack..."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Oh, okey, aku Ben," ia memperkenalkan diri. "Bersyukur aku bertemu denganmu, Jack. Dan kekuatanmu tadi...?" Ia kembali teringat dua begal yang masih tak sadarkan di tanah. "Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini..."

Jack tidak protes saat Ben menggiringnya keluar dari gang itu.

"Kamu ini apa, _sih_? Kekuatanmu tadi, juga, matamu...? Apa kamu Iblis? Atau Malaikat? Atau Superman?" tanya Ben langsung begitu mereka agak jauh dan aman dari gang.

Jack terdiam sesaat. "Aku manusia." Yeah, paling tidak ia memang setengah manusia.

"Aku nggak yakin, _deh_." Ben menghela napas. Dari pengalamannya hidup bersama Dean Winchester, ia sudah bertemu dengan beberapa makhluk aneh. Jadi mungikin Jack salah satunya. Dan mungkin anak ini bisa membantunya mencari Dean. Jack pasti kenal Dean Winchester, atau paling tidak para pemburu hantu itu- jika memang Jack termasuk di antaranya. Sudah beberapa minggu ini Ben mencoba mencari Dean, tapi masih belum juga ada petunjuk. Dan kejadian dia dibegal orang tanpa bisa membela diri tadi, sungguh memalukan. Untunglah ada orang yang menolongnya.

Jack mengendikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah." Ben menghela napas mengalah. "Apapun kamu itu, sekali lagi terima kasih, Jack. Kamu menyelamatkan aku tadi."

Jack mengangguk," Sama-sama."

Ben tersenyum dan memandang penolongnya ini. Anak ini masih terlihat muda, sepertinya lebih muda dari usianya – sekitar 16 atau 17 tahun, dan tubuhnya kecil, juga pucat. Tampak seperti anak normal lainnya tanpa kekuatan menakjubkan seperti tadi. Bukan tipe tokoh pahlawan yang gagah seperti di komik-komik kesukaannya.

"Kamu kelihatan pucat, Jack, kamu nggak pa-pa?" tanya Ben perhatian.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Jack tersenyum manis. Tapi kemudian terdengar suara bergemuruh dari perutnya.

Ben hampir terlepas tertawa, tapi segera ditahannya. Ia tak ingin membuat anak ini malu. "Kamu lapar, ya?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sesaat Jack mencerna kalimat itu, "Mhm... yea, aku lapar sekarang..." jawabnya dengan polos disertai senyum menggemaskan.

Kali ini Ben tertawa. "Baiklah, mari kita makan!" sahutnya penuh semangat. "Kita cari kedai terdekat, aku juga belum makan. Jangan takut, aku yang bayar." Ben merangkul pundak Jack. "Setidaknya itu yang bisa kulakukan sebagai ucapan terima kasihku."

Jack hanya tersenyum menerima, "Baiklah."

Ben tersenyum senang. Merekapun berjalan bersama mencari kedai makan terdekat. Entahlah, tapi ia percaya, Jack akan memberi jalan untuknya bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya.

**Bersambung**


	2. 2 Berteman ?

**2\. Berteman ?**

Dean menghela napas frustasi. Jack masih menghilang, Asmodeus di belakang mereka mengejar Jack, dan sekarang muncul seorang lelaki berwajah Arthur Ketch mengaku sebagai Alexander Ketch. Yup, _British Men of Letters _yang sadis itu, lelaki brengsek yang mengganggu ibu mereka. Tidak akan, Dean tidak akan memercayainya. Meski ia melihat langsung ibu mereka telah menembak Ketch hingga mati, dan mereka telah membuang jasadnya, Dean tetap yakin bahwa orang ini adalah Arthur Ketch. Semua seperti terjadi dalam satu waktu dan beruntun. Mustahil jika ini sebuah kebetulan. Ini pasti ada apa-apanya.

Dan Dean harus tercekat, melihat sosok Ketch keluar dari ruangan tempat mereka menguncinya. Sam yang mengeluarkannya, dengan alasan Ketch butuh makan dan ke kamar kecil_. Memang Dean peduli!? Yang benar saja, Sammy!?_

Dean melirik kesal adiknya. "Bisa kau kurung lagi dia di kamar, sekarang?" dengan suara tegasnya.

Sam ingin memprotes, tapi yakin akan percuma. Dean sedang bertanduk, akan sulit melawannya. Sam hanya mengangguk menurut.

Dean masih setengah kesal melihat Sam menggiring Ketch kembali ke kamar tempat mereka mengurungnya tadi. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam menahan kekesalannya. _Bisa-bisanya Sam sebodoh itu, melepaskan Ketch meski masih dengan terbelenggu. Laki-laki itu pandai memanipulasi._

Masih menahan kekesalannya, diambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang. Seseorang yang sedang mendapat tugas mencari Jack.

"Dean?" Suara yang amat dikenalnya terdengar di seberang sana.

"Cas! Ada kabar tentang Jack?" Dean langsung menyahut tak sabar. "Kita harus menemukan dia secepatnya."

"Belum ada." Castiel menjawab sesal. "Tapi… ada kejadian menarik terjadi. Kita -"

"Apaan?" Dean memotongnya.

"Yea, aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua secepatnya"

Klik_._

"Cas?" Dean berkerut kening heran. Castiel langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sam sekembalinya dia dari belakang.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres."

"Okay, aku akan lacak ponselnya, kita cari dia sekarang."

***SPNS***

Castiel tidak pernah membayangkan akan duduk kembali berhadapan dengan Lucifer, membahas tentang Nefilim. Yang mengejutkan, Lucifer meminta pertolongan dan mengajaknya bekerja sama. Malaikat Agung itu membutuhkannya untuk melawan saudaranya, Michael, yang tiba-tiba berubah jahat. Lucifer butuh kekuatan Jack, dan dia tahu Castiel dan Winchester bersaudara itu yang mengasuh putra istimewanya itu. Jack yang masih menghilang.

"Sudah cukup sial Winchester bersaudara itu mengasuh anakku, eeh sekarang mereka malah kehilangannya? Dengan Surga dan Neraka serta apapun mengejar anak itu?" Lucifer mencoba mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi pada putranya, terlebih kecerobohan mereka hingga kehilangan Jack.

"Mereka sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengajarkan dia," Castiel mencoba membela dua sahabat manusianya.

"Mengajarkan tentang apa?" protes Lucifer. "Apa yang mereka tahu tentang kemampuan anak seperti Jack, tentang potensi anak itu?"

"Aku sudah melihat sendiri, mereka tahu jika potensi Jack harus diarahkan ke arah yang baik," Castiel masih berkeyakinan.

Lucifer tercenung, kemudian tersenyum, "Oh ya? Anak itu hebat sekali, ya?" tanyanya penuh kebanggaan.

Castiel hanya menghela napas.

"Ayolah, Bung..., ceritakan sedikit tentang dia. Apa dia sempat berbuat jahat? Apa Jack melukai mereka? Apa mereka menderita?" Lucifer terkekeh bahagia.

Suara keras tiba-tiba terdengar mengagetkan mereka. Pintu Bar tempat mereka berada terbuka lebar dengan atmosfir yang berbeda.

Castiel dan Lucifer terlonjak dan menengok siapa yang datang. Lucifer menelan ludah pucat. Di pintu, berdiri sosok yang tidak ingin ia temui, tidak sekarang.

Asmodeus.

Ini tidak akan baik.

***SPN***

Jack duduk di sebuah restauran bersama Ben, menikmati makan malam mereka. Mereka sama-sama memesan Burger keju bakon dan coke, dengan Jack memesan Sundae Coklat bertabur kacang sebagai pencuci mulutnya, sementara Ben memesan Pie Apel.

Ben tak dapat menahan untuk memerhatikan anak muda di hadapannya ini. Jack sangatlah sopan, dan gerak tubuhnya juga cara ia berbicara seakan tidak yakin sendiri dan mimiknya seakan terus berpikir dahulu dengan kening yang sedikit berkerut. Dan cara ia menikmati makananpun, begitu sopan sekaligus takjub. _Dari mana sih, anak ini? Dari luar planet kah? _

"Ng..., jadi kamu tinggal di mana?" tanya Ben, mencoba untuk akrab. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan, remahan burgernya keluar dari mulutnya. "Dari mana asalmu?"

Jack mendongak, dan sesaat tercenung melihat cara Ben makan. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Ditelannya makanan di mulutnya sebelum menjawab. "Um..., aku tinggal di sini, dan aku dari sini."

"Yeah?" Ben kurang percaya. Ia sudah mengira akan mendapat jawaban, _'Aku bukan dari sini, bukan dari Bumi.' _

"Yakin, kamu bukan dari Planet Krypton, seperti Clark Kent?" canda Ben.

"Huh? Clark Kent siapa?" Jack tidak mengenal yang nama itu.

Ben tercenung. "Kamu nggak tahu siapa Clark Kent?"

Jack menggeleng, "Apa dia terkenal?" tanyanya datar.

Hampir saja Ben meledak tertawa, tapi berusaha ditahannya. "Yeah, dia sangat terkenal, Jack. Dia kuat, dia bisa terbang, dia juga punya mata yang bersinar seperti kamu, dan dia juga anti peluru mirip kamu." Ben masih mencandainya. Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang mengenal Clark Kent sang Superman.

Jack mendengarkan dengan takjub. "Sungguh?" Ada orang yang seperti dia? Akhirnya dia tidak sendiri dengan kekuatan seperti ini.

"Yeah," Ben menjawab ringan.

"Bisa aku bertemu dia?" Jack bertanya penuh semangat dengan senyumnya yang mirip seperti anak usia 6 tahun. Ia harus bertemu orang itu.

UHUK! Ben hampir tersedak burgernya. "Buung..., dia nggak nyata!" Ia hampir tak percaya, Jack benar-benar tidak mengenal Clark Kent. "Dia itu karakter pahlawan di buku komik. Dia hanya ada di cerita, Jack."

"Oh? Begitu?" Wajah Jack langsung terlihat kecewa.

Ben menghela napas menerima kenyataan, _y__ah, mungkin Jack memang dari luar planet, planet yang jauh jauh jauuuhh sekali dari Bumi._

"Apa kamu punya keluarga?" Ben mengalihkan pertanyaannya, pindah dari cerita Clark Kent. Digigitnya lagi potongan burger yang hampir habis.

"Keluarga?"

"Ya, ayah dan ibumu?" Ben memandang anak itu dengan penasaran. _Jangan bilang kalau kamu juga yatim piatu, kayak Clark Kent, Jack._

"Oh. Ya, aku punya keluarga. Ibuku sudah meninggal saat melahirkanku. Dan ayahku..., aku tidak tahu di mana dia. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi mereka bilang, dia orang jahat, jadi aku tak perlu mencarinya."

"Oh." Kunyahan Ben terhenti. "Maaf..." Dia jadi tidak enak sudah menanyakan keluarga Jack. "Ng..., kalau aku..., justru kebalikannya, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari ayahku."

"Ayahmu...?"

"Ya. Sebelumnya aku tidak tahu siapa ayah kandungku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia tinggal bersama kami, aku dan ibuku. Dia bersama kami selama setahun..., tapi kemudian dia pergi lagi. Itu enam tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih 12 tahun, dan sekarang aku ingin mencarinya. Aku ingin ayahku kembali."

Jack mendengarnya. Dia sangat memahami kebutuhan memiliki orang tua. Ayah dan Ibu. Iapun ingin ibunya masih hidup. Juga Sam dan Dean yang ingin menyelamatkan ibu mereka yang terjebak di dunia lain; dunia lain yang tak sengaja terbuka seiring kelahiran dirinya ke dunia ini. Jack merasa memiliki dosa kepada Sam dan Dean.

Jack menyeruput soda merahnya untuk menenangkan kegundahan hatinya yang kembali terasa.

"Jadi kamu tinggal di jalanan? Nggak ada rumah?" Ben bertanya lagi, membuyarkan kegalauannya. Jack terkatup sesaat.

"Iya. Sejak aku meninggalkan bungker." Ditaruhnya gelas kertas Coca Cola di meja dengan sopan.

Ben menggigit bibirnya. "Bungker? Kamu tinggal di bungker?"

"Iya."

"Tunggu sebentar, apa mungkin kamu itu mutan? Seperti X-Men? Aku tahu kamu punya kekuatan istimewa, dan kamu juga manusia, jadi pasti kamu anak mutan, iya kan? Dan kamu harus tinggal di dalam bungker?" Ben menyimpulkan sendiri. "Eh, tunggu, kamu bukan anak pelarian, kan? Kabur dari bungker?"

"Uhm... Apa itu X-Man Mutan?" Jack mendapatkan nama asing lagi.

Ben terkatup, dan rasa penasarannya lenyap dengan sukses, "Kamu juga nggak tahu X-Men?" Ia menghela napas, "Aku yakin, kamu juga pasti belum pernah dengar yang namanya komik X-Men, ya?" lanjutnya sebelum Jack menjawab.

Jack menggelengkan kepalanya lirih. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Ben ucapkan, tapi mata Ben yang bersinar dan bersemangat itu begitu lekat di ingatannya. Dia yakin pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, tidak ada X-Men." Ben mendorong kentang gorengnya ke dalam mulutnya penuh frustasi. _Anak ini tinggal di mana__,__ sih? _

"Kenapa kamu meninggalkan bungkermu?" Ben melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku harus pergi, aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka dengan kekuatanku."

"Mereka?"

"Orang-orang yang kukenal dan yang sangat peduli padaku. Aku tidak bisa menyakitinya."

Ben mengangguk mengerti. "Yeah, ibuku juga bilang itu alasan ayahku meninggalkan kami."

"Oh. Apa ayahmu punya kekuatan juga? Apa dia orang jahat?" Tiba-tiba Jack ingin tahu tentang ayah Ben. Mereka sama-sama punya masalah dengan sosok Ayah.

"Oh, bukan, dia manusia biasa, dia hanya ahli bermain senjata. Tapi dia bukan orang jahat, justru kebalikannya, dia orang baik yang menolong orang."

"Polisi?"

Ben harus tersenyum lirih. "Aku juga berharap dia jadi polisi. Bukan..., dia justru sering dikejar polisi," Ben terkekeh sendiri.

"Hoo..." Jack hanya mengangguk-angguk, mencoba untuk mengerti. Kata Sam, Sam dan Dean juga sering dikejar polisi karena berbohong. Dan itu salah.

"Nah... ngomong-ngomong soal kekuatanmu, Jack." Ben menyadarkannya dari ingatan akan keluarganya di bungker. "Mungkin kamu bisa beri tahu, kamu itu siapa atau apa sebenarnya? Aku tahu kamu bukan anak normal biasa," tanya Ben dengan tubuh yang condong ke depan mendekatkan pada Jack dengan suara berbisik agar tak ada yang mendengar pertanyaanya.

"Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya," Jack membalasnya dengan juga berbisik, disertai seringai manisnya.

Ben tercenung dengan jawaban itu juga wajah polosnya. "Owh, ayolah, Jack, kita kan berteman. Kamu bisa kasih tahu aku, aku janji nggak akan bilang siapa-siapa."

Jack menggeleng dengan tersenyum, "Aku tidak bisa bilang."

Ben memandang Jack dan melihat anak itu sepertinya akan teguh dengan pendirianya; tidak akan mengatakan makhluk apa dia.

"Baiklah, terserah kamu saja," Ben menyerah. Jack memang anak yang aneh, tapi dia bisa merasakan Jack anak yang baik. Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada masalah dengan makhluk aneh.

Jack masih tersenyum. Meski Ben banyak bicara dan banyak bertanya macam-macam yang sebagian dia tidak mengerti, Jack menyukainya. Ia suka mendapatkan kawan baru.

"Ng, terima kasih, Ben, kau sudah sangat baik padaku. Dan kau tidak takut padaku," Jack tersenyum menggemaskan.

"Naah... santai saja. Kamu sudah menolongku, Jack, jadi kita impas, dan kita teman sekarang," Ben menyahut ringan dengan senyum hangatnya. Ia melanjutkan menghabiskan burgernya.

Jack tersenyum dan melihat kembali kawan barunya ini makan. Memerhatikan ben semakin mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Begitu burgernya habis, Ben langsung beralih pada pienya untuk pencuci mulutnya. Ben mengunyah langsung potongan besar pie apel itu. Pie itu semakin mengingatkan pada seseorang. Beberapa kali Sam membawakan pie untuk Dean. Sam pernah mengatakan jika Dean sedang kesal atau marah, hanya pie yang bisa meluluhkannya.

"Kau suka pie..." ucap Jack dengan melihat potongan pie yang hampir habis di piring Ben.

"Uh, yeah? Kamu suka pie juga?"

"Tidak begitu. Tapi Dean sangat menyukainya."

Garpu yang dipegang Ben terlepas dari tangannya. "Eh, kamu bilang Dean?"

"Ya."

"Mm, apa mungkin itu Dean; Dean Winchester?" Jantung Ben mulai berpacu kencang.

Jack berkerut kening. "Yea, Dean Winchester. Aku tinggal dengannya dan Sam di bungker."

Ben hampir melonjak gembira, tapi yang keluar hanya tarikan napas penuh kelegaan. "Astgaaa! Kamu tinggal dengan Dean and Sam Winchester?"

"Ya. Aku tinggal bersama mereka sejak aku lahir. Apa ada masalah?" Jack tidak mengerti. "Kau juga mengenal mereka?"

"Tentu saja aku kenal mereka! Aku baru saja menemukan ayahku!" seru Ben tetawa penuh bahagia. Benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya.

***SPN***

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Dean lagi di balik kemudinya.

Sam masih mengikuti sinyal dari GPS ponsel Castiel. "Yea..., dia ada di bar itu," Sam menunjuk sebuah bar yang gelap di hadapan mereka.

"Okay." Dean menepikan mobilnya dan masuk ke parkiran.

Keduanya segera keluar dari mobil dan mengamati sekelilignya. Begitu gelap, seakan tak berpenghuni. Mencurigakan. Mereka langsung bersiaga dengan pistol di tangan sebelum memasukinya.

Masuk ke dalam bar, mereka dikejutkan dengan pemandangan mengerikan. Tampak seperti medan peperangan. Mayat bergelimpangan, kursi dan meja jungkir balik berhancuran. Sepertinya baru terjadi pertempuran di sini. Keduanya semakin waspada dan siaga. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Cas!" Dean berseru mencari dengan cemas.

"Castiel!" pekik Sam.

Jantung mereka berpacu kencang dengan adrenalin siaga memuncak. _Apa yang sudah terjadi di sini? Dan di mana Castiel? Apa dia terluka? Apa memang dia ada di sini?_

"Di sini! Aku di sini..." Suara serak basah dan berat yang amat mereka kenal muncur dari kegelapan.

"Cas?" Dean menarik napas penuh kelegaan melihat sosok sahabatnya itu muncul dan berjalan menuju mereka. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yes."

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Sam melihat sekelilingnya.

"Asmodeus datang."

"Asmodeus?" Dean tak percaya mendengarnya. Makhkluk jelek itu juga mengejar Castiel? "Asmodeus mengejarmu juga? Pasti dia mencari Jack."

"Ya, tapi untunglah _kami_ bisa mengenyahkannya, meski untuk sementara. Dan bukan, dia bukan mencariku."

"Huh? Kami? Siapa kami?" Sam langsung curiga.

"Urgh... kawan-kawan." Suara yang amat mereka kenal muncul kemudian, dan langsung menegangkan bulu kuduk mereka, dengan tatapan tak percaya melihat sosoknya.

"Lucifer!"

Sam terpucat seketika dengan wajah itu yang selalu menghantuinya sepanjang masa. "Ngapain dia di sini, Cas?" protes Sam tidak terima.

"Hey, kawan satu sel,"sapa Lucifer hangat. "Jangan begitulah. Kita kan, teman, sobat sehati, seperti badut ini dengan kakakmu itu," Lucifer menunjuk Castiel, menggoda Sam.

"Aku bukan sobatmu! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" protes Sam.

"Oh, ayolah, Sammy, setelah apa yang kita alami bersama..." Lucifer menyeringai. "Kau bahkan mengizinkanku tinggal di kamarmu di bungker, ingat kan?"

"Yeah, dengan raga itu," balas Sam dengan menunjuk Castiel, "Tapi raga itu ini," Sam kembali menunjuk Lucifer, "MIMPI BURUK!"

"Owh, Sammy, maafkan aku..." Lucifer cemberut penuh penyesalan, namun tersirat senyum senang.

"Oi, cukup kalian berdua!" bentak Dean. Sejarah panjang Lucifer dengan adiknya bisa tidak selesai-selesai. "Bagaimana kamu bisa keluar!? Dan di mana ibu kami, dasar brengsek!?"

"Wow... tenang Dean..., tenang...," Lucifer mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah, seakan menenangkan hewan buas.

"Tenang? Enak saja tenang! Kau membajaknya, Luce!"

"Ya..., dan dia..., baik-baik saja denganku. Sampai..., Michael menculikku, dan akupun kehilangan ibu kalian."

"Huh?" Dean tidak mengerti penjelasan rumit Lucifer.

"Iya, Dean, Michael bukan lagi Michael yang kita kenal," timpal Castiel menjelaskan.

"Huh?" Dean semakin tak mengerti.

"IYAAA! Kita punya masalah ini! Michael berubah jahat, dia menangkapku, dan mengambil... 'rahmat'ku!" seru Lucifer sudah tak sabar lagi.

"Oh yea?" Sam hampir tak percaya mendengarnya.

Sesuatu yang ingin Dean dengar. "Aku turut prihatin," Dean sedikit mencemooh dengan senyum senang.

"Hey, aku lihat itu, Dean," protes Lucifer kesal. "Dan yang terjadi adalah; Michael merencanakan sesuatu dan dia akan memusnahkan kita semua! Dia sekarang orang jahatnya, bukan aku!"

Sam dan Dean tidak percaya begitu saja.

"Lucifer butuh bantuan kita, Dean," tambah Castiel.

"Oh, yea? Dia butuh bantuan kita? Memalukan sekali. Dan dia tidak akan mendapatkannya," putus Dean pasti. "Kita tidak akan termakan lagi dengan tipu muslihatmu, Luce..."

"Aku tidak peduli kau akan percaya apa tidak, tapi kalau kau tidak mau bantu, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya butuh anakku. Hanya dia yang bisa melawan Michael. Aku ingin anakku kembali."

***SPN***

"Jadi..., Dean adalah ayahmu?" Jack masih mencoba menerima kenyataan yang cukup mengejutkan ini. Tapi dari foto di tangannya yang menujukkan Ben kecil bersama ibunya dan Dean, cukup membuktikannya. Mereka tampak bahagia. Dan Dean, selalu terlihat tersenyum bahagia, sesuatu yang jarang ia lihat selama tinggal bersama lelaki itu. Tak ada wajah kesal atau marah di sana.

"Ya, dan aku baru mengetahuinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku harus menunggu hingga aku lulus sekolah dulu sebelum bisa mencarinya," jelas Ben.

"Tapi Dean tidak pernah bercerita dia punya anak..." sahut Jack.

"Yeah? Mungkin karena dia memang sudah mengenyahkan kami. Dia juga tidak pernah cerita tentang kamu. Kamu bilang kamu tinggal bersamanya sejak lahir, kan? Bukankah seharusnya aku pernah melihatmu dulu? Apa dulu kamu tinggal dengan Paman Bobby?"

"Siapa?" Jack semakin takjub dan pening dengan nama baru lainnya yang tidak dikenalnya. Terlalu banyak nama dan informasi baru dalam satu hari.

"Paman Bobby, pria tua dengan brewok, selalu pakai topi _baseball_ dan tinggal di tempat penampungan mobil rongsokan, rumahnya penuh dengan buku." Ben menjelaskan. Tapi ia ingat saat tinggal di rumah lelaki itu bersama ibunya untuk perlindungan, tidak ada anak kecil di sana.

Jack menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak kenal dia."

Ben semakin terheran. "Sudah berapa lama kamu tinggal dengan Dean?"

Jack berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin... tiga bulan, sampai aku pergi meninggalkan mereka"

"Huhh? Dan kamu bilang kamu tinggal bersama mereka sejak kamu lahir?"

Jack mengangguk pasti.

"Yow, berapa umurmu, sih?" Ben semakin curiga.

"3 bulan, 14 hari, 21 jam, 8 menit," jawab Jack pasti.

"Apaa?" Ben terbelalak kaget tak percaya. _Nggak mungkin... _

"Iya." Jack mengangguk meyakinkan.

Ben butuh waktu untuk menerimanya. Sepertinya ia harus memercayainya, meski terlihat tidak mungkin. Di hadapannya ini bayi berusia kurang 5 bulan dengan wujud pemuda usia 16-17 tahun? Itu baru aneh. Tapi pemikiran anak ini, tidak seperti anak di bawah 10 tahun. Pantas saja Jack tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia masih _bayi merah__ yang baru lahir__._

Ben menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, Jack, apapun katamu itu, sepertinya aku harus percaya." Ia harus tersenyum takjub. "Nah, di mana Dean, bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya?" Kembali pada urusan utamanya; menemukan ayahnya.

Jack menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Ayolah, Jack. Aku harus menemukannya," Ben memohon.

Jack masih memikirkannya. Menghubungi Dean berarti membiarkan mereka tahu di mana dirinya berada, dan mungkin akan membawanya kembali ke bungker. Tapi Ben perlu bertemu Dean, dan dia harus membantu Ben.

Jack mengangguk. "Baiklah." Iapun memejamkan matanya dan mengintip bungker melalui mata batinnya, dan itu berarti juga juga membuka sinyal dirinya.

Kosong.

"Mereka tidak ada di bungker," Jack memberi tahu.

"Huh? Di mana mereka? Eh, tunggu, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" Ben kembali terheran.

Jack menelan ludah, namun tak menjawab pertanyaan Ben. "Akan kucoba lagi." Kali ini ia tak memejamkan matanya. Dan terlihat kembali cahaya kuning di kedua mata Jack yang sebelumnya normal berwarna biru kelabu. _Di mana mereka?_

"Jaack!?"

Ben dan Jack spontan menoleh dengan suara panggilan tiba-tiba.

"Dean!" pekik Ben dengan tersenyum lebar. Ia tak percaya akhirnya bisa kembali bertemu dengan idolanya lagi. Ayahya.

Jack melihat Dean dengan curiga. _Huh? Cepat sekali_

**Bersambung**


	3. 3 Pertemuan Keluarga

**Reunion**

"Jack!?"

Ben dan Jack spontan menoleh dengan suara panggilan tiba-tiba.

"Dean!" pekik Ben dengan tersenyum lebar. Ia tak percaya akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali dengan idolanya lagi. Ayahya.

Jack melihat Dean dengan curiga. _Huh? Cepat sekali?_

"Ternyata di sini kau, huh? Dari mana saja!?" Seruan marah terlontar keras, terarah pada Jack. "Kami mencarimu, kau tahu!"

"Dean?" Ben terkatup kaget dengan nada suara Dean. Ia menoleh kepada Jack yang sudah tampak ketakutan.

"Dean?" Jack menelan ludah melihat kemarahan Dean. Ia seperti melihat Dean lama yang begitu membencinya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tetap bersama kami!?" bentak Dean dengan menatap tajam Jack.

Jack memandang Dean dengan tak nyaman. Dia gentar. "Dean, sudah kukatakan..." Ia mencoba untuk menjelaskannya.

"Well, sudah berakhir sekarang. Kau pulang dengan kami. Ayo, Nak." Dean merebut pergelengan Jack dan menariknya kasar.

"HEY!?" Ben bereaksi dengan sikap kasar Dean. Dia belum pernah melihat Dean seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkin memang Dean pernah membentaknya karena berani memegang pistol dan senapannya di bagasi Impalanya, tapi Dean tidak pernah memerlakukan orang dengan buruk seperti ini. Ini bukan Dean yang dikenalnya. Mungkinkah Dean sudah berubah?

"Tidak mau!" tepis Jack membebaskan tangannya. "Di mana Sam?" tanyanya curiga dengan mata agak menyipit.

"Mhm..., Sam ada di hotel," Dean menjawab cepat.

Jack mencernanya. _Benarkah Sam ditinggal di hotel? Kenapa dia tidak ikut? Kenapa Sam tidak ikut dengan Dean menjemput dirinya? Bukanka__h__ Sam sayang padanya? _Diliriknya potongan pie di piring Ben. Dean sama sekali tidak menyadari dari pie di situ. Dean bahkan tidak menengok pada Ben, seolah tidak ada orang bersamanya.

"Hey, Dean..." Ben mencoba memanggilnya.

"Apa!?" Akhirnya Dean menyahut dengan kesal, dan menoleh pada anak muda yang bersama Jack. Anak itu tampak kaya.

Ben memandangnya menunggu reaksi Dean selanjutnya.

"Ben, jangan..." Jack menahannya.

Ben masih menunggunya dan memandangnya Dean. Tapi Dean seakan tidak mengenalnya_. Apakah memang Dean tidak mengenalinya lagi, dan sudah melupakan dirinya juga ibunya?_

"Ah, rupanya kau ada teman di sini. Maaf, Nak, temanmu ini anak yang aneh, dia tidak bisa berteman denganmu, dia itu monster," ucap Dean tak peduli.

"Huh?" Ben terkatup, sementara Jack terpucat mendengarnya.

Dean menyebut dirinya sebagai monster lagi. Ia benci sebutan itu. Terasa sakit di dada.

"Yeah, dia itu monster, dan tentunya kau tidak ingin berteman dengannya." Dean menyeringai mengejek.

Ben tak memedulikan apa yang diucapkan Dean. "Dean..., ini aku, Ben... kau tidak ingat aku?"

Dean memandang Ben terheran. "Ben? Apa aku harus mengenalmu?"

Ben terkatup pucat. Dean benar-benar telah melupakannya. Terasa sakit dan kecewa.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, Nak," lanjut Dean tak peduli. "Tapi lebih baik kau pergi saja. Kau tidak akan mau dekat-dekat dengan makhluk aneh ini."

"Hey! Dia temanku, dan kau jangan memanggilnya anak aneh." Cukup Ben mendengar kata 'anak aneh'. Tidak pantas diucapkan. Dia mulai membenci Dean sekarang.

"Yeah, terserah kau saja." Dean kembali pada Jack yang masih terpaku pucat. "Ayo, Nak, jangan sampai aku menyuruhmu dua kali." Kembali direbut pergelangan tangan Jack dengan keras.

"Hey, kau tidak bisa membawanya pergi!" protes Ben langsung mencegahnya. "Dia tidak mau pergi denganmu!"

BUG!

Dean langsung melayangkan bogem ke rahang Ben, hingga ia tersungkur di bangku. "Jangan ikut campur!"

"HEY!" Jack langsung bereaksi protes.

Ben tercekat kaget. Yaa, mungkin terkadang Dean keras dan tegas, tapi belum pernah Dean memukulnya. Ini bukan Dean yang dikenalnya. Mungkin memang Dean ingin mengenyahkannya. Dean tidak pernah sayang lagi padanya dan tidak mau ada Ben di kehidupannya.

"JANGAN! KAU MENYAKITI TEMANKU!" pekik Jack marah dan otomatis mengeluarkan kekuatannya tanpa dapat dikendalikan. Matanya memancar emas, dan dengan hempasan satu tangannya, melempar tubuh besar Dean ke jauh-jauh hingga membentur tembok.

Sepertinya kekuatan yang terlepas kali ini cukup besar, karena dalam sekejap restoran ini langsung porak-poranda. Lampu-lampu meletus dan kaca etalase pecah semua, juga lemari es dan kompor, meledak bergantian.

"Wow!" Ben takjub melihatnya.

Jack terpucat melihatnya. Ia tak mengira akan seberantakan ini. Sesaat ia tak dapat berpikir. Ia mengacaukannya lagi. Untunglah restauran sedang kosong, hanya ada dirinya dan Ben di kursi pelanggan, karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam, dan ada satu penjaga restauran yang entah di mana dia sekarang.

Ben menyambar tas ranselnya dan juga tangan Jack. "Ayo, Jack, kita pergi dari sini."

Saat Ben merebut tangannya, Jack tersadar seketika, dan dalam satu kedipan mata, mereka menghilang, enyah dari sana.

Secepat kilat, keduanya muncul di suatu tempat. Jack segera mematikan radarnya. Dia harus menjauhi Dean-atau seseorang yang menyerupai dia.

Ben menghela napas saat mereka mendarat di tempat yang berbeda, tidak lagi di dalam restoran. Ia mengerjapkan mata, memastikan ini nyata, dan memastikan di mana mereka kini. Di suatu taman, entah di mana.

"Wow, apa itu tadi?" Ben masih terkaget, "Jack, apa kita tadi...?"

"Ya, kita _teleporting_. Dan maaf kalau tadi menakutkan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jack melihat bibir Ben masih mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan Dean tadi.

Ben mengusapnya, "Yeah, aku nggak pa-pa." Dihelanya napas kecewa, "Sepertinya memang salah aku mencari Dean. Dia tidak mengenaliku lagi, dan benar-benar ingin mengenyahkan kami. Kau tak perlu melakukannya tadi, melemparnya ke dinding..., tapi terima kasih, ya." Ben tersenyum pahit.

Jack menelan ludah. "Itu bukan Dean." Dia bisa yakin itu. Itu pasti Asmodeus, yang sekali lagi mencoba memerdayainya.

"Huh? Lalu siapa dia?"

"Asmodeus. Seseorang yang selalu mengejarku, dan dia selalu mengambil rupa seseorang yang dekat denganku."

"Yaiks. Bagaimana kau tahu dia bukan Dean?"

"Dia bohong tentang Sam. Sam tidak bersamanya, tidak mungkin Dean pergi tanpa Sam," jawabnya datar.

Ben mengendikkan bahunya. _Sepertinya bukan rahasia lagi, Dean tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Sam._

"Dan Dean tidak menyadari ada pie di meja," lanjut Jack. "Jadi aku yakin itu bukan Dean."

"Cerdaas..., kau sudah sangat mengenal mereka rupanya," Ben terkekeh sendiri. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Tapi jangan khawatir, dia tidak bisa mengejarku lagi. Aku sudah mematikan radarku. Dia tidak bisa melacak keberadaan kita."

"Radarmu?" Ben mengerutkan kening. "Yaa, sudahlah...," ia langsung memotongnya sendiri dengan tersenyum geli sebelum Jack sempat menjelaskannya.

Jack ikut tersenyum. Dia semakin menyukai Ben. Teman barunya ini sepertiya tidak masalah dekat dengannya dan tidak memanggilnya anak yang aneh.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?"

"Sepertinya aku harus membawamu ke Sam dan Dean. Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana mereka sekarang."

"Ng..., kamu bisa menghubungi mereka, kan? Menelepon Sam atau Dean, mungkin?" usul Ben.

"Menelepon?"

"Ya, dengan telepon..., kamu tahu nomor telepon mereka, kan?"

"Aah..., ya, aku tahu... nomor telepon Sam. Kau punya telepon?"

"Yea," Ben mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam ransel, dan memberikannya pada Jack.

Jack ragu menerimanya. Jujur ia tak yakin. Dia belum pernah menggunakan ponsel sebelumnya. Mungkin ia bisa menggunakan laptop, tapi belum pernah ponsel.

"Kamu ingat nomernya, Jack?"

"Ya." Jack mulai menekan tombol berwarna kuning itu. Ia ingat urutan nomor panjang di salah satu kartu nama FBI palsu milik Sam.

***SPNSPN***

"Kita harus segera menemukan Jack, teman-teman!" seru Lucifer kesal, semakin kehilangan kesabarannya. Dua manusia menyedihkan ini masih juga belum memercayainya. "Baiklah, aku maafkan ketidak-becusan kalian dalam mengasuh anakku. TAPI KITA BUTUH DIA SEKARANG!"

"Yeah, kenapa juga kami harus memercayaimu?" sahut Dean yang masih tidak percaya ucapan Lucifer. Saat ini sulit untuknya memercayai apapun. "Kau akan menggunakannya untuk pertempuranmu."

"Pertempuran kita, Dean. Kita semua akan mati. Michael akan memusnahkan semua makhluk hidup, termasuk kita. Dan ingat, dia putraku, setengah malaikat, dia harus menjadi bagian dari pertempurannya, urusan keluarga..."

Sam mulai memercayainya, meski Dean masih jauh dari kata percaya.

"Cas..., tolong kau bilang, laaah!" rengek Lucifer kesal. "Kita diburu waktu, ini. Michael bisa muncul kapan saja... Aarrrghhh, aku benci ini! Terima kasih buat minta pendapat pada dua makhluk ini, Cas!" sentak Lucifer marah. Kesabarannya sudah hampir lepas dari ubun-ubunnya.

Cas menghela napas. "Dean..." mencoba berucap.

Tult...tult...

Ponsel Sam tiba-tiba berbunyi. Pria jangkung itu langsung merogoh ponselnya. Dilihat nomornya, 'tak dikenal'.

"Nomor siapa ini?" Sam terheran. Tapi diangkatnya juga sambungan itu. "Ya?"

"Sam?"

Sam terpaku, dia mengenal suara kecil dan lembut itu.

"Jack?" Sam masih belum yakin sepenuhnya. Ditolehnya yang lain yang langsung tercekat dengan kemungkinan Jack menelepon.

"Ya, ini aku Jack."

"Jack!?" Sam langsung bersemangat lega. "Eh tunggu, bagaimana aku tahu ini benar kau?" Sam segera tersadar waspada. Bisa saja seseorang berpura-pura bersuara Jack, seperti Asmodeus menyerupai Donatello untuk memerdayai Jack waktu lalu.

"Huh? Mhmm..., aku sudah melihat semua koleksi DVD, 'Star Wars', 'Beast Master' dan 'Red Sonya' ... kau meminjamkanku laptopmu..." jawab Jack ragu, entah apa itu bisa meyakinkan Sam.

Sam menghela napas lega. Ini benar Jack, bukan penipu. "Jack, kau di mana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jantungnya merekah penuh kelegaan sekaligus cemas.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kami baik-baik saja."

"Huh, kami?" Sam kembali menoleh pada ketiganya.

Cas dan Lucifer langsung menghampiri Sam dengan wajah penasaran.

"A..a..., jangan macam-macam, Lucy," sergah Dean judes sebelum Lucifer berucap sesuatu pada Jack. Segera direbutnya ponsel itu dari tangan Sam. "Jack!?"

***SPNS***

"Dean?" Jack terpaku, suara Sam tiba-tiba berganti Dean.

"Jack, ini benar kau?" Dean memastikannya lagi.

"Ya, Dean, ini aku."

"Owh, syukurlah! Di mana kau ini, Nak?" Helaan napas lega terdengar jelas di sana. Jack menghela napas lega. Suara itu benar-benar berbeda dengan suara Dean di restoran tadi. Dean ini terdengar begitu peduli padanya.

"Di suatu tempat, Dean."

"Di mana?"

"Uhmm, aku tidak tahu." Jack melihat sekelilingnya. Tampak gelap, tidak bisa memastikan di mana ini."

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Apa kau terluka?" Suara Dean masih terdengar cemas.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak terluka, Dean."

"Syukurlah." Dean menghela lega. Meski disadarinya, Jack tidak bisa terluka. "Jadi kau mau pulang?"

"Sepertinya..."

"Baguslah." Dean semakin lega mendengarnya.

"Ng..., Dean..., seseorang mengejarku..., dan dia mengambil wujud rupamu..." adu Jack.

"HUH!? Asmodeus?" tebak Dean.

"Ya."

"BRENGSEK!" Dean mengumpat kesal, dan langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam mengendalikan amarahnya. "Okay, Jack, bisa kau kembali ke bunker sekarang?"

"Ya, sepertinya bisa."

"Bagus. Sekarang kau pulang, dan kita bertemu di rumah, ya? Kami hanya satu jam perjalanan. Aku akan menyetir secepatnya."

"Okay, Dean."

Dean menghela napas. "Senang kau baik-baik saja, Jack," ucapnya tulus.

Jack tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Dean."

KLIK - hubungan telepon pun terputus.

"Ayo, Ben, kita pulang."

"Pulang?"

"Ya, ke bungker."

"Owh, baiklah." Ben tak yakin seperti apa bungker itu.

Jack memegang tangan Ben, dan dengan satu kedipan mata, merekapun teleporting.

***SPN***

"Apa itu Jack?" tanya Castiel tak sabar.

"Ya." Dean melihat ke arah mereka.

"BAGUS!" pekik Lucifer senang.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Castiel tampak cemas.

"Ya, sepertinya. Tapi Asmodeus mengejarnya, dan dia terdengar ketakutan.

"Owh, anakku sayang," Lucifer menghela napas penuh simpati.

Sam menoleh pada Lucifer, sangat meragukan ketulusan Lucifer berucap.

"Kita pulang sekarang," putus Dean.

"ASYEEEKKK!"

"Lucifer, jangan macam-macam!" Dean langsung memeringatkan.

"Hey, apa yang bisa aku lakukan kalau aku tidak lagi punya 'Rahmat'" Lucifer menyeringai nakal.

Dean hanya menggelengkan kepala setengah kesal.

***SPNSPN***

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk Jack membawa Ben ke dalam bungker. Ia tahu Sam dan Dean belum sampai.

Ben menarik napas saat mereka mendarat. Dia masih butuh penyesuaian setiap kali mereka berteleporting. Rasanya cukup tak menyenangkan di perut.

"Selamat datang di bungker, Ben..." Jack tersenyum. "Kami punya banyak kamar, dan sepertinya kau bisa tinggal di sini."

"Di mana Dean?"

"Dia masih di jalan. Mereka akan segera sampai di sini."

"Owh, okay..." Ben mengangguk. Ia kemudian melihat sekelilingnya, dan langsung takjub. "Wow..., jadi ini markas pusat para pemburu?" Dengan tersenyum takjub.

Jack berkerut kening, "Markas apa?" ia tak mengerti.

"Markas Pusat, rumah induk, rumah perlindungan, seperti rumah Paman Bobby." Ben takjub dengan buku-buku itu. Persis di rumah Paman Bobby; rumah penuh dengan buku.

"Rumah Bobby?" Sekali lagi Jack mendengar nama itu. "Apa Paman Bobby terkenal?"

Ben mengendikkan pundaknya. "Sepertinya, bagi Dean dan Sam."

"Oh," Jack mengangguk. "Bukan..., bukan markas, ini hanya bungker. Kami tinggal, makan dan tidur di sini."

"Owh. Keren! Aku sudah tidak sabar bisa bertemu dengan Dean lagi."

Jack hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu mencari dan bertemu orang tua sangatlah penting.

"Owh, kau mau main permainan video? Sam meminjamkanku laptopnya. Dia punya banyak permainan di sana. Dan koleksi DVD nya juga cukup keren. Aku suka," Jack menawarkan penuh semangat. Memiliki teman yang seusianya sungguh menyenangkan. Jack senang sekali.

"Yeah? Baiklah, tunjukkan ada apa saja?" Ben langsung berminat.

Jack tersenyum lebar. "Tunggu di sini..." Lalu ia pergi ke kamarnya. Berharap Sam belum mengambil kembali laptopnya.

Syukurlah belum. Jack kembali dengan laptop dan meletakkannya di atas meja perpustakaan. Dengan cepat mereka larut dalam permainan video yang cukup seru.

Waktu berjalan cepat, hingga mereka mendengar suara keras pintu besi dibuka.

"Itu mereka datang..." Jack langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"JACK!? Kau di sini!" seruan setengah panik Dean, terdengar mencarinya dari tangga atas.

"Aku di sini, Dean," Jack menyambut Dean dari bawah tangga.

Dengan jantung berdebar, Ben mengikuti Jack di belakang. Keduanya mendongak ke arah pintu masuk yang memang berada di atas setinggi lebih dari 8 meter.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Dean setengah berlari bersemangat menuruni tangga.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Dean." Jack tersenyum lega melihat Dean, Sam, juga Castiel. Namun senyumnya sedikit memudar dengan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dekatnya. Sosok pria yang datang bersama mereka. Ada getaran aneh terpancar dari lelaki yang tampak lebih tua dari Sam dan Dean. Darah Jack berdesir dingin. Dia mengenalnya, dan laki-laki itu tersenyum culas padanya.

Jack menelan ludah dengan gugupnya, tapi tiba-tiba Dean mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarah pada dirinya. "Siapa kau? Mau apa kau di sini!?" seru Dean marah.

"Wow, Dean!?" Jack langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah.

"Jack, siapa yang kau bawa ke sini!?" Sam juga mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarah pada Ben.

Jack menengok sampingnya dengan tersenyum menggemaskan, "Dia... dia putramu, Dean..."

Dean terkatup, dan sesaat tak yakin apa yang didengarnya._ Apa anak ini sedang bercanda? Bercanda di saat seperti ini? _Ditengoknya pemuda di samping Jack.

"Hey, Dean, ini aku..." Ben tersenyum ragu, takut mendapatkan reaksi yang sama saat seperti di restoran tadi.

"Ben...?" Dean terpaku kaget, tak percaya melihatnya.

**Bersambung**


	4. 4 Bertemu Ayah

**4\. Bertemu Ayah**

"Ben...?" Dean terpaku kaget.

Perasaan Ben melambung senang, Dean masih mengenalinya. "Yeah..." ia menyahut dengan tersenyum gugup._ Apakah Dean akan marah padanya?_

Dean masih tak yakin dengan kemunculan Ben. Bukankah Castiel sudah menghapus kenangan dirinya sehingga Lisa dan Ben tidak akan mengingat Dean lagi? Ditengoknya Sam dan Castiel dengan penuh pertanyaan. Mereka pun terlihat kaget.

"Kau masih mengingatku, Ben?"

"Tentu saja, Dean, kau tinggal bersama kami, aku dan Mom."

Dean menengok pada Castiel, "Cas, bukankah sudah kau _?" Ia mempertanyakan tugas itu pada sang malaikat.

"Memang sudah kulakukan," Castiel mengonfirmasikan pasti.

"Tapi...?" Dean masih tak percaya. Ia mengeluarkan botol dari balik jaketnya. Dibukanya, lalu dicipratkan cairan di dalamnya ke wajah Ben.

"Dean!?" Jack terlonjak melihatnya.

Ben menahan napas dengan cipratan air tiba-tiba ke wajahnya.

"Maaf, Ben, ini air suci, hanya untuk memastikan..." Dean memberi alasan.

"Aku bukan iblis, Dean..." Ben mengusap wajahnya.

Dean terkatup masih tak percaya.

"Ini benar-benar aku..." Ben meyakinkan.

Dean menelan ludah, masih memandang Ben dengan waspada, "Dan kau bilang, kau adalah anakku?" Diturunkan senjatanya. _Sepertinya memang benar Ben._

"Ya."

"Bukan... bukan..., aku bukan ayahmu." Dean mencoba menyangkalnya. "Meskipun aku mengharapkannya, kau bukanlah anakku, Ben, bukan anak kandungku."

"Aku anak kandungmu, Dean. Aku punya buktinya." Ben segera mengeluarkan amplop dari dalam tasnya dan diberikannya pada Dean.

Dean masih kebingungan saat menerima amplop itu. "Tidak mungkin. Ibumu sudah melakukan tes saat kau masih bayi. Dia memastikannya padaku." Dibukanya amplop dan mengeluarkan kertas di dalamnya.

"Yeah, dan ada kesalahan. Aku merasa ragu dan aku sangat merindukanmu. Jadi aku mencari cara untuk melakukan tes lagi, dan kejutan..., kaulah ayah kandungku."

Dean menelan ludah dan membaca surat itu, melihat hasil yang tertera di sana. Ditengoknya Sam dengan terheran.

Sam mengendikkan bahunya, tak tahu harus berucap apa. _Mungkin memang benar._

Dean beralih pada Castiel. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi?" Kemudian ia tersadar, Jack yang membawa Ben ke sini. "Apa kau yang melakukannya, Jack?" tuduhan terarah pada Jack. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Ben?"

Jack yang benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa, langsung menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentangnya, Dean. Sungguh." Wajahnya sudah ketakutan lagi. Ia takut jika Dean marah padanya.

"Kami bertemu secara kebetulan," Ben menjawabnya. "Kami seperti ditakdirkan harus bertemu."

"Huh? Bagaimana bisa?" Dean butuh penjelasan yang bagus.

Ben menelan ludah dengan melirik Jack, "Uuhmm, dirampok oleh begal dan Jack yang menolongku..."

"Kau diapakan...?"

"Yeah." Ben tersenyum pahit.

Dean menoleh pada Jack memastikan kebenaran ceritanya. Anak itu tak memberi respon, masih tampak ketakutan di sana.

"Wow, sepertinya anakku memang anak yang baik..." Suara tenang Lucifer masuk di antara mereka, disertai tepukan tangan bangga.

Jack mendongak ke atas, kepada sosok di belakang tubuh Castiel. Darah berdesir dingin ke seluruh tubuhnya. Suara itu..., ia mengenal suara itu...

"Betapa sebuah acara reuni keluarga yang mengesankan, ayah bertemu kembali dengan putranya," Lucifer menyeringai bahagia terselip senyum licik. "Kau bertemu dengan putramu, Dean, dan aku bertemu dengan putraku juga," pandangannya terarah pada Jack dan memandangnya penuh kebanggaan. "Hellow, Nak." Dan kedua mata itu memancar berwarna merah.

Jack terpucat. _Itu dia... _Akhirnya ia bertemu dengannya...

"Ayah...? Kau Lucifer?"

"Yup. Satu-satunya..." Lucifer menyeringai dengan bangga. "Senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu, Jack, aku sudah mencarimu." Dituruninya tangga besi itu.

Sam bereaksi memasang badan melindungi Jack. Begitu juga dengan Dean yang pasang badan tak hanya melindungi Jack dan Sam, tapi juga Ben dari Lucifer. Sementara Castiel meraih tangan Lucifer, menahannya.

"Tetap di situ, Lucy..., kau tidak boleh mendekatinya,..." Sam mengacungkan Belati Malaikatnya ke arah Lucifer.

"Owh, memangnya kenapa, Sammy...? Dia anakku, putraku...," Lucifer mengerang manja. "Lepaskan aku," cetusnya garang dengan menepis bebas tangannya dari genggaman Castiel. Ia melanjutkan menuruni tangga.

"Tidak sebelum kami yakin kau tidak akan menyakitinya..." ucap Sam pasti.

"Aku tersinggung, Sam," Lucifer mengejeknya. "Untuk apa aku menyakiti putraku sendiri? Dan tidakkah kau tahu, kekuatan dia lebih besar dari aku? Aku tidak akan bisa melukainya..."

Sesaat Jack meresapi ucapan itu, _Benarkah kekuatannya lebih besar dari ayahnya sendiri? _Dipandangi dan diamatinya Lucifer, dan mencoba untuk mengenalinya. _Itukah dia? Apa dia benar-benar malaikat yang jahat?_

"Yeah, dan kau akan memanfaatkannya!" sentak Dean marah.

"Owh, ayolah...!" Lucifer mengerang mengesalkan. Ia memandangi kedua bersaudara itu. "Bisakah kita hentikan ini...? Dia anakku, astaganaga!" Dihelanya napas kesal dan frustasi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sam, Dean..." Jack menghentikan dua pelindungnya. Dengan tenang didekatinya sosok itu dan memandangnya hangat.

Jack tersenyum menyambutnya, "Ayah..."

Lucifer tersenyum senang, dan mengejutkan, Jack memeluknya hangat.

Untuk sesaat Lucifer tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukanya. Memeluk. Bukanlah wilayahnya, dan belum pernah ada yang memeluknya ataupun dipeluknya.

Dean, Sam, dan Castiel melihat mereka dengan aneh.

"Kau bisa membalas memeluknya, Luce..." Dean memberitahu datar. "Itupun kalau kau tahu cara memeluk..."

"Ah...," Lucifer mengangguk mengerti. Dan dengan ragu dibalasnya pelukan putranya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memeluk orang.

Jack tersenyum dengan bahagianya. Akhirnya dia bertemu dengan ayahnya. _Ternyata tidak seburuk yang dikatakan orang. _

Dean, Sam, dan Castiel saling bertukar pandang. _Baiklah, terjadi juga akhirnya. Lucifer bertemu dengan putranya. _

Lucifer tersenyum licik, "Kita harus bicara, Nak." Ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan mereka langsung menghilang.

Kesemuanya terkaget seketika. Tidak mengira akan terjadi. Lucifer membawa pergi Jack.

"JACK!?""

"LUCIFEERR!?"

"JAAACKK!? DASAR BRENGSEEEEKKKKK!" Dean memekik marah. Tak percaya ini terjadi. "Sudah kubilang, kan, Cas! Jangan pernah percaya sama dia!"

Castiel langsung pucat, sekali lagi ia terpedaya oleh kelicikan Lucifer. Seharusnya ia jangan pernah percaya malaikat licik itu. Sekarang mereka kehilangan Jack lagi. Dan ini sangatlah buruk, sangaaaaatttttt buruk. _Ya Tuhan, masalah apa lagi ini? Apa salah mencari Jack? Dan bagaimana Lucifer bisa teleporting? Bukankah Lucifer sudah kehilangan rahmatny__a__? Atau memang bohong?_

"Cas, cari mereka!" perintah Dean muntab.

Sam menarik napas putus asa. Lucifer sudah mendapatkan Jack, tidak salah lagi pastilah Jack akan mudah dimanipulasi oleh Lucifer, dan anak itu akan menjadi jahat seperti ayahnya. Ia gagal melindungi Jack.

Ben masih berdiri terpaku, tak yakin apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi ia yakin ini masalah besar dan sangat buruk.

"TIDAK MAAUUUUU!"

Keempatnya terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba di antara mereka disertai pekikan marah.

Jack kembali dengan Lucifer. Mata Jack bersinar emas dengan kening berkerut marah.

"Kita bisa bicara di sini," tegas Jack dengan memegang tangan ayahnya kuat-kuat. "Kita tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana!"

Lucifer menelan ludah, dan menyeringai pasrah pada mereka semua. "Hey, lihat siapa yang kembali...? Sial, ternyata dia benar-benar kuat..."

Dean, Cas dan Sam menelan ludah melihat keduanya; _Jack mampu menarik Lucifer kembali? Keren sekali, tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya._

***SPN***

Dean mengawasi Lucifer yang sudah berada di dalam lingkaran api minyak suci. Hanya itu yang mampu mengurung para malaikat, termasuk Lucifer. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang terus tersenyum licik.

Jack memandangi ayahnya. Lelaki itu selalu melihatnya dengan senyum manipulasinya. Yah, itulah ayahnya. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Dean dan Sam tentang ayahnya, memang benar. Dia bukan orang baik.

"Ayolah, Jack, kau membiarkan mereka mengurungku di sini?" rengek Lucifer mencoba membujuk anaknya yang polos itu.

"Kau ingin bicara, Ayah? Kita bicara di sini...," sahut Jack.

Lucifer menghela napas putus asa.

"Aku sebaiknya memeriksa Ketch," ucap Sam, teringat ia masih memiliki tahanan lain. Dan lebih baik ia jauh-jauh dari Lucifer.

Dean hanya mengangguk.

"Cepat kembali, ya, Sam...," Lucifer berseru menggodanya. "Aku sudah merindukanmu, belahan jiwaku...," ia menyeringai dengan senangnya.

Sam menghela napas kesal, mencoba mengabaikan seruan itu, dan terus berjalan keluar.

Jack menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya pada Dean.

Dean mengendikkan bahu, "Mereka punya sejarah di masa lalu."

Jack melirik ayahnya dengan penasaran, tapi Lucifer hanya mengedipkan mata padanya. Jack benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Ben...," tiba-tiba Dean teringat ada seseorang yang menunggunya di atas. "Sial! Kenapa dia muncul di saat seperti ini?" Dihelanya napas frustasi. Ditengoknya Castiel, "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Cas?"

"Aku tak tahu, Dean. Tapi aku yakin ini terjadi saat aku kehilangan rahmatku dan menjadi manusia. Mantranya pasti ikut menghilang."

"Hebat!" rutuk Dean.

Jack menengok pada Dean. Dilihatnya lelaki tinggi itu tampak kecewa. "Kau tak menyukai Ben, Dean?"

"Huh?" Dean menoleh pada Jack. "Oh, bukan..., bukan seperti itu, Jack..., aku hanya ingin dia dan ibunya aman. Aku hanya ingin dia dan ibunya tidak mengenal dunia kita. Tidak hidup dalam dunia kita yang edan ini."

"Kau tak ingin mereka terluka..." sahut Jack memahami perasaan Dean.

Dean tersenyum mengakui, "Yah..., begitulah."

"Aku kemarin pergi, karena aku takut akan menyakiti kalian semua, tapi kalian tetap mencariku, Dean ..." lanjut Jack.

"Karena kamu lebih baik tinggal bersama kami, kami berusaha melindungimu...," Dean beralasan.

"Mungkin..., kau juga lebih baik bersama dia..." sahut Jack tanpa ragu.

"Huh?" Dean berkerut kening terheran. _Bilang apa dia barusan? _"Sudah pintar bicara ternyata kamu, ya? Belajar dari mana? Dari Sam?" Dean geleng-geleng kepala sedikit kesal dan pasrah. Satu Sam dengan dengan pandainya berdiplomasi dan membujuk, sudah membuat kepalanya pening, ini muncul Sam 2; Dean yakin kepalanya akan terus berputar-putar.

Lucifer terkikik di dalam lingkaran api. "Pidato yang cukup menyentuh... Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada anakku, Dean...?" ucapnya mengejek.

"Membuatnya menjadi orang baik," ketus Dean sebal.

Lucifer memutar bola matanya tak setuju, "Basi sekali. Dia seharusnya jadi jahat, Dean..., seperti akuuuuuu..." dengan rengekan yang menyebalkan.

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" tegas Jack keras, mengagetkan Lucifer dan Dean.

Dean tersenyum puas, "Betul sekali, Nak." Ada perasaan lega dan bangga di sana. Dihelanya napas pasrah, "Sepertinya aku harus menemui Ben dulu. Cas, jaga dia baik-baik. Dan hati-hati dengan iblis licik di dalam situ," seraya menunjuk Lucifer. "Jangan sampai terpedaya lagi."

"Baik, Dean..."

Dean mengangguk, dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan penjara.

Jack kembali menengok ayahnya. "Baiklah, Ayah..., kita bicara..."

***SPNSPN***

Dean kembali ke ruang bersama dan melihat Ben duduk sendirian di sana. Tentulah anak itu merasa tersisihkan, dan kebingungan. Diamatinya dari belakang, betapa Ben sudah tumbuh besar sekali. Anak itu bukan lagi berusia 12 tahun. Ada perasaan bahagia di sana dapat bertemu lagi dengan Ben, tapi tetap tidak mungkin dia akan mengizinkan Ben masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, tidak dulu tidak sekarang. Terlalu berbahaya. _Ya Tuhaan..._

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghampirinya. "Hey, Ben..."

Ben terlonjak dan menengok padanya. "Dean." Senyumnya mengembang bahagia. "Oh, maaf... Ayah..." Sepertinya ia harus mulai membiasakannya.

Dean harus tersenyum. "Jangan, tidak apa-apa, kau bisa memanggilku Dean saja." Tidak yakin juga ada yang memanggilnya Ayah. Terdengar aneh di telinga. "Mhm..., maafkan dengan kejadian ini, Ben, dan membuatmu merasa diabaikan di sini..."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Aku hanya tidak pernah mengira Jack adalah anak Lucifer. Aku tahu dia punya kekuatan, tapi sang Putra Malaikat Agung...?" Ben menyeringai santai.

"Yeah..." Dean tersenyum.

"Tapi dia anak yang baik. Dia peduli dan anak yang menyenangkan."

"Yeah, kami mencoba untuk membuatnya lebih manusiawi dibanding ayahnya."

Ben tersenyum, "Dan kau berhasil."

Dean tersenyum. Dipandanginya Ben.

"Nah, bagaimana kabar Ibumu, Ben?"

"Mom? Dia baik-baik saja..."

"Dan dia tidak masalah dengan kau mencari aku?" Seingat Dean, Lisa telah menerima bahwa dia dan Ben tidak mungkin hidup di dalam kehidupan Dean. Lisa bahkan telah memiliki kekasih baru- seorang dokter- tapi berakhir dengan dibunuh oleh iblis. Dan kemudian iblis lain merasuki dan melukai Lisa, hingga akhirnya Dean memutuskan untuk meminta Castiel menghapus semua tentang Dean dari ingatan Lisa dan Ben selamanya.

"Tidak, dan dia tidak bisa menghalangiku. Umurku sudah 18 tahun sekarang, aku bisa memutuskannya sendiri."

"Tunggu, kau sudah 18 tahun?" Dean memotongnya takjub tak percaya.

"Yeah, baru saja lulus SMA," Ben tersenyum bangga.

"Wow, lulus SMA, selamat! Sepertinya aku melewatkan kelulusanmu kemarin..., maafkan aku," Dean tersenyum hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ben menyeringai santai. Dikeluarkannya ponsel dan ia menunjukkan deretan foto-foto saat upacara kelulusannya, bersama kawan-kawannya dan tentu saja bersama ibunya.

Dean menggigit bibirnya, melihat Lisa di layar itu. Perempuan itu masih terlihat cantik... Tiba-tiba jantungnya berpacu kencang. Sepertinya perasaan itu belumlah hilang. Tetap ada. Tapi tidak.., dia tidak akan bisa memberikan kehidupan yang nyaman dan aman untuk Lisa dan Ben.

Dean menarik napas mengendalikan emosinya. "18 tahun, huh? Aku merasa sangat tua sekarang."

Ben tertawa kecil, "Kau masih terlihat oke."

Dean ikut tertawa.

"Ergm.., maafkan aku karena meninggalkan kalian seperti itu, Ben. Dengan cerita kecelakaan mobil..."

Ben menggigit bibirnya kebingungan, "Kecelakaan apa? Kau meninggalkan kami, begitu Sam muncul di rumah kita.."

Dean langsung mencoba mengingatnya. "Huh? Sungguh?"

"Yeah..., kita pergi ke rumah Paman Bobby karena ada gangguan iblis di rumah kita katanya, lalu setelah itu kau memutuskan untuk kembali berburu bersama Sam, meninggalkan kita selamanya."

Dean menggigit bibirnya. _Mungkinkah Ben tidak ingat iblis yang merasuki ibunya dan menusuknya dengan belati? Dan juga kejadian vampir yang hampir membuatnya menyakiti Ben dan Lisa? Wow, baguslah kalau begitu, lebih baik seperti itu saja._

Dean menghela napas lega, "Ah, yah, kau benar."

"Wow, lihatlah kau sekarang, Ben..., kau sudah besar sekarang. Pemuda tangguh. Dan aku masih tak memercayai kau anakku." Dean tersenyum bangga.

"Yeah...,"Ben tersenyum sama leganya.

Dean masih memandangi Ben, tak yakin apa yang harus diucapkan lagi. Menyingkirkannya lagi tetulah hal terakhir yang ingin Dean lakukan, tapi Ben datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Mereka menghadapi masalah besar sekarang; keluar malaikat yang bermasalah; Jack, Lucifer, Asmodeus... Ia tak yakin akan sanggup melindungi dan mengasuk orang yang dikasihinya yang lain lagi. Tangannya sudah penuh.

Dihelanya napas kecewa, "Dengar Ben_"

"Dean," Ben memotongnya langsung, "Tolong jangan marah padaku karena aku mencarimu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan ayahku. Kau adalah ayah yang selalu aku bayangkan dan aku inginkan. Dan saat kebenaran itu muncul, aku menggila, aku harus bertemu denganmu. Dan Mom, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua. Ini benar-benar keinginannku. Jadi tolong, jangan singkirkan aku lagi," Ben memandang dengan memohon.

Dean menghela napas, "Ben..., menyingkirkanmu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan. Dan aku lega kau anak kandungku, tapi saat ini, bukanlah waktu yang tepat, Ben. Kehidupanku, kehidupan Sam..., kau tahu tidak pernah mudah, sangatlah berbahaya. Dan sekarang Jack bersama kita, dengan Lucifer. Tidak akan berjalan baik, dan aku tidak mau kau terluka. Karena itulah aku meninggalkanmu dan ibumu."

"Ya, aku mengerti alasan kau pergi, Dean, tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa bertarung, kau bisa mengajariku menembak."

Dean tertawa geli, "Dan kau masih bisa dirampok, sampai Jack harus menolongmu?"

Ben mendesah pahit, "Hey, tidak seperti itulah...," dengan sedikit cemberut. "Tapi itulah alasannya kenapa kau harus melatihku lagi. Agar aku lebih kuat," tekan Ben.

"Uhuh?" Dean masih tersenyum belum menyetujuinya. "Dan kau ingin belajar menembak? Jack bahkan tidak pernah menembak."

"Yea... tapi dia bisa melempar orang ke tembok...," rungut Ben.

Dean harus tertawa..., "Yea, dia bisa melakukan itu."

"Nah, ajarkan aku semuanya, Dean. Aku ingin bersamamu, aku ingin menjadi sepertimu. Kumohon Dean..., kumohoon..., yaaaa..." Ben memohon dengan mengeluarkan mata anjing kecil polosnya.

Dean terkatup melihatnya. _Huh? Ben punya mata memohon seperti Sam? __Apa m__emang menurun__,__ yaa?_

"Err.., entahlah, Ben..." Dean masih belum yakin.

"Kumohon, Dean..." Ben masih memandang Dean memohon.

Dean berusaha keras untuk tidak luluh. Tapi akhirnya gagal. Ia tahu tidak akan pernah bisa lolos dari perangkat mata itu. Tidak milik Sam, tidak juga milik Ben. _Sial!_

"Baiklah. Kau boleh tinggal. Tapi berjanjilah padaku..., kalau semuanya tidak berjalan lancar, dan semakin berbahaya, kau harus keluar, pulang ke rumah. Jangan membuat ibumu sedih."

Ben terkatup. Ia tak percaya Dean baru mengizinkannya tinggal.

"Baik, setuju!" ben tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku yang memutuskan kapan kau harus pergi. Dan kau harus langsung pulang, tanpa perdebatan..."

"Baiklah tidak masalah."

Dean menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah." Ia meyakini baru saja membuat keputusan yang nantinya akan ia sesali.

"Kemarilah...," Dean membuka tangannya.

Ben tersenyum bahagian, tak mengira ini akan terjadi. Ia menyambut pelukan ayahnya. "Dad..." dipeluknya erat sosok idolanya itu.

Dean memeluknya begitu erat. "Aku lega kau anakku, Ben..., aku sangat lega," penuh perasaan.

Ben hanya tersenyum dalam pelukan Dean. Hari terbahagia dalam hidupnya. Air mata mengalir turun di pipinya. Diresapinya kasih sayang itu, kasih sayang seorang Ayah, yang selalu ia impikan dan rindukan. Dia sudah mendapatkan ayahnya kembali.

Bersambung


	5. 5 Alternate Universe

**5\. Alternate Universe**

Dean kembali ke ruangan penjara bersama Ben. Jack masih 'mengobrol' dengan ayahnya, atau lebih terlihat Lucifer yang mencoba membujuk putranya untuk mau masuk ke dalam timnya.

"Bagaimana kelanjutannya?" tanya Dean pada Castiel yang masih menjadi penonton di antara perbincangan ayah dan anak itu.

"Alot. Jack masih tidak memercayai ocehan Lucifer."

Dean tersenyum dengan puasnya. "Yah, baguslah..., paling tidak, dia tidak mudah terpedaya seperti kau, Cas...," Dean menyeringai pada sahabatnya.

Castiel mendengus sebal.

"ASTAAAGAAAA, DEMI AYAHKUU! Aku seperti bicara dengan tebok saja, ini!" seru Lucifer kesal. "Sudah kau apakan anakku, Dean?" dengusnya semakin kesal. Sumpah, kalau dia masih memiliki rahmatnya, sudah ia hancurkan tempat ini, dan mencincang makhluk-makhluk hina dina di hadapannya ini, khususnya Dean.

"Hey, anakmu yang cerdas, Luce." Dean tersenyum bangga.

"Yeah, dia tidak akan jadi cerdas kalau sampai membiarkan Michael membunuh kita semua!" sungut Lucifer.

"Bagaimana kami yakin kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Ayah?" Jack bertanya datar dengan tatapan setengah curiga.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Jaackk..." Lucifer semakin gemas dan kesal. "Dan kenyataannya, sekarang Michael sedang menyekap Mary..., ibumu ada di tangan Michael, Dean."

Dean langsung terpaku mendengarnya. "Ibuku?"

"Ibunya siapa?" Sam muncul setelah kembali dari memeriksa tahanan lain. "Ibu kami?"

"Iya, ibumu, _Bodoh_...," sungut Lucifer pada si bungsu Winchester.

Dean terkatup sesaat, tapi langsung mencoba mengabaikannya, "Tidak..., kau bohong..., kau sudah membunuhnya, Luce..." Tidak akan mudah ia terpedaya ucapan ular di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya, Dean...," protes Lucifer. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku memang bersamanya dan ibumu aman denganku, sampai Michael merebutnya dariku..."

Dean memandang Lucifer penuh interogasi. "Jadi di mana ibuku sekarang?"

"Mana aku tahu..., Michael yang menyekapnya," sungut Lucifer kesal.

Dean terkatup. Ia menimbangnya dan mulai percaya.

"Ng..., Sam..." Jack menoleh pada Sam. "Kau pernah menyebut aku mungkin bisa menjadi kunci pembuka lagi pintu ke dunia lain..., jadi mungkin aku bisa mencobanya...?"

"Jack, kita masih belum tahu tentang itu..." Sam tahu ke mana arah kalimat Jack.

"Aku yang membuka pintu itu, Sam..., mungkin aku juga yang harus menutupnya."

"Yeah, setelah kita menemukan Ibu. Nak, kau bisa melakukannya?" Dean langsung setuju dengan rencana Jack.

"Dean...?" Sam masih belum yakin dengan rencana ini.

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?" Dean tetap pada niat Jack, mengabaikan kekhawatiran adiknya.

Jack terkatup ragu. Ia menoleh pada ayahnya ... _Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara..._

"Dia bisa menunjukkan jalannya...," ucap Jack lirih menunjuk sosok di dalam lingkaran api.

"Apa!?" Dean dan Sam terkaget.

"Huh... aku?" Lucifer pun sama kagetnya.

"Dia bisa membimbingku. Aku bisa menembus melalui pikirannya," ucap Jack yakin.

"Huh, kau bisa melakukannya?" Lucifer masih tercekat kagum. "Ah, ya..., kau memang anakku dengan kekuatan istimewa," ia tersenyum dengan bangganya. "Baiklah, kita bikin kesepakatan... aku akan membantu Jack menemukan ibumu, Dean, dan kau akan mengizinkannya membantuku melawan Michael."

Sesaat Dean terkatup dengan tawaran Lucifer. Dan langsung memutuskannya. "Setuju!"

"APA!?" Sam dan Castiel terkaget dengan keputusan Dean.

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya, Nak?" Dean langsung menekan Jack dengan tak sabar. Tak didengar lagi protes adiknya.

"Aku akan menghubungkan diri secara fisik dengannya..."

"Dengan menyentuhnya?" Dean memperjelasnya.

"Ya..."

"Owh, tidak, Jack..." Sam langsung menolak mentah-mentah. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya, Jack... kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Lucifer..." Terlalu beresiko, Jack bisa terpedaya oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Dean, aku rasa ini bukan ide yang bagus...," Castiel ikut mencoba menghentikannya.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya, Nak?" Dean tetap mengabaikan protes dua orang terdekat dan tersayangnya.

"Dean!?" Sam semakin memprotesnya, Dean benar-benar tidak mendengarkannya.

Jack menelan ludah, "Ya, aku bisa melakukannya."

"Lakukan, Nak..." perintah Dean tidak mau tahu.

"Dean!?" Sam melotot marah pada kakaknya.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara, Sam!" bentak Dean, lebih marah lagi. Matanya menekan tajam adiknya. "Jack benar, dia yang membuka pintunya, dan dia juga yang harus menutupnya. Dan kita harus menyelamatkan Ibu, Sam.

"Kau sendiri kan, yang mau dia melakukan ini? Itu kan, tujuan pertama dan utamamu mengasuh anak itu, untuk membuka kembali pintu itu, untuk menolong Ibu. Ingat!?" bentak Dean penuh amarah. Ia bahkan tak peduli ucapannya akan menyakiti putra setengah dewa yang berhati rapuh itu.

Sam terkatup sendiri, memandang setengah rapuh abangnya. Dean selalu bisa membuat kalimatnya berbalik menjadi bumerang.

Jack terpucat dan terluka mendengar ucapan penuh emosi Dean. Ditengoknya kedua bersaudara yang tengah bersitegang itu, khususnya Sam.

"Sekaranglah saatnya, Sam!" tekan Dean tidak menurunkan emosinya.

Sam menggigit bibirnya, berperang melawan perasaannya._ Harus berapa kali lagi mereka harus bersiteru karena Jack?_

Ben terpaku dengan ketegangan ini. Ia bisa merasakan amarah sekaligus sedih dalam suara Dean. _Ibu mereka? Apa itu berarti Nenekku? Nenek sedang dalam bahaya dan semuanya karena Jack? Apa yang sudah Jack lakukan? Dan mengapa Dean begitu marah pada Jack?_

Jack menelan ludah penuh rasa bersalah. Ia memandang Sam dan mengangguk meminta izin lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu yang sudah begitu baik padanya.

Sam menghela napas menyerah, dan akhirnya mengangguk mengizinkan.

"Bagus!" Dean mendengus lega. "Jack kau bisa melompati api itu? Karena aku tidak akan mematikan lingkaran apinya," tanyanya masih dengan setengah beremosi.

"Sepertinya bisa."

"Bagus. Sam, bawakan persenjataan kita," perintah Dean pada adiknya.

Tak perlu lagi membantah, Sam langsung melaksanakannya. Ia segera keluar menuju ruang persenjataan.

"Dean, bagaimana denganku?" Sebuah suara memberanikan diri bertanya di tengah suasana tegan dan emosi tinggi ini. Ia merasa terabaikan lagi.

_Sial... Ben..._ Dean melupakan putranya. Dihelanya frustasi, "Ben, kau tetap di sini..."

"Tapi Dean, aku bisa ikut..."

"Nggak Ben. Saat kubilang kau tinggal, ya KAU TETAP TINGGAL DI SINI!" Dean menatap marah putranya.

Ben terkatup pucat.

"Wow, tenang, Nak..., kau bisa menimbulkan gempa bumi di sini...," Lucifer terkekeh dengan kemarahan dan emosi Dean yang mirip gunung berapi siap meletus. "Heran, dapat dari mana sifatmu itu?" godanya.

"Owh, diamlah kau!" bentak Dean kesal. Dia sedang tidak berminat bercanda. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam untuk menurunkan emosinya, lalu menghadap Ben dengan mimik wajah yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Ben..., di sana adalah dunia _a__pocalypse_, aku dan Sam pernah ke sana sebelumnya, dan di sana medan peperangan. Tempat yang sangat berbahaya, bukan untukmu, Ben.., jadi kumohon percayalah padaku. Karena aku tidak mau mengirimkan jasadmu ke ibumu," tekan Dean tajam tidak ingin dibantah lagi.

Ben terkatup pucat. Ia sepenuhnya mengerti ucapan Dean. Ben mengangguk menuruti. Sam saja tidak bisa membantah Dean, terlebih dia...

"Aku akan tetap di sini dengannya, Dean," Castiel menawarkan diri. "Akan kujaga dia."

Dean menoleh pada sahabatnya dan mengangguk lega. "Terima kasih, Cas."

Castiel hanya mengangguk.

"Okey, aku siap..." Sam kembali dengan tas besar berisi persenjataan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Ketch?" Dean ingat mereka masih memiliki tahanan lain.

"Masih terkunci dan terkurung. Dia tidak akan lepas," yakin Sam.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, aku yakin, Dean," Sam mendelik kesal. Ia letih dengan tatapan tak percaya abangnya, seperti dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Okey!" Dean mengangguk. "Ayo, Nak..."

Jack mengangguk dan melompat masuk ke dalam lingkaran api. Dean dan Sam menyusul di belakangnya.

"Hey, Nak," Lucifer menyapanya dengan senyum terhangatnya, mencoba memecah niat Jack.

"Jack..." Dean langsung mengingatkan Jack tajam, untuk tetap fokus.

Jack menelan ludah dan mendekati ayahnya. "Bantu aku menemukan dia, Ayah...," pintanya sopan.

Lucifer mengangguk masih tersenyum hangat.

Jack membalas tersenyum, ia sedikit merasa nyaman dekat dengan ayahnya.

"Bisa kau duduk di lantai?" pinta Jack masih dengan sopan. Ia harus melakukannya, karena tinggi tubuh ayahnya yang melampui dirinya. Ia tidak akan mampu mencapi kepala Lucifer.

Lucifer menurutinya, dan duduk di bawah.

Dean memutar bola matanya dengan geleng-geleng kepala. Pemandangan yang aneh. Putra Lucifer yang sangat sangat sopan dan Lucifer yang begitu patuh pada putranya. _Luar biasa!_

Begitu Lucifer duduk di lantai, Jack berlutut di belakang ayahnya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam penuh persiapan dan mulai menyentuh kedua kening ayahnya dengan jemarinya.

Mata Jack langsung bersinar emas... sementara Lucifer harus memejamkan matanya begitu merasakan tekanan kuat menusuk pikirannya.

"Kami sudah ada di sana...," Jack memberi tahu. Matanya masih menarawang berwarna emas, tetap berhubungan dengan dunia lain.

Sam dan Dean langsung bersemangat dan tak sabar menunggu.

"Shssh..." Lucifer mendesis kesakitan saat Jack terus menekannya kuat, memaksanya menjelajahi dunia yang mengerikan itu.

"Terus jalan, Ayah... kita harus segera menemukannya," dorong Jack dengan tatapan masih menerawang berwarna emas.

Lucifer menggertakkan giginya. Tidak percaya akan sesakit ini. Dirinya salah satu Malaikat Agung!

"Argh...!" Lucifer mengerang kesakitan.

Dean dan Sam memerhatikan mereka dengan cemas. _Sesulit itukah menembus dunia sana? Apa Jack akan berhasil?_

"Yaa! Aku sudah lihat gerbangnya!" Jack memberitahukan dengan senyum leganya. "Lebih dekat lagi, Ayah..." Jack semakin mendorong ayahnya.

"Argrh..., ARRRRRGGGHHHHH !" Lucifer memekik kencang.

Sedetik kemudian tiba-tiba cahaya emas membutakan seluruh ruangan. Kesemuanya langsung menutup mata mereka dan melindungi apapun yang mungkin akan menerjang mereka semua.

Sesaat semuanya terpaku dari keterkejutan, hingga akhirnya mereka berani membuka mata dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dan mereka melihat sebentuk aneh berbentuk segaris aneh jilatan api cahaya berwarna emas tegak berdiri di udara. _Itu pintunya._

Dean terpaku melihatnya, tak percaya akan dapat melihatnya lagi. Bentuk yang sama yang muncul beberapa jam sebelum Jack lahir ke dunia ini.

"Jack!?" Sam memanggil panik, menyadari Jack tidak lagi bersama mereka di sana. Dia sudah menghilang, meninggalkan mereka semua dan ayahnya yang terengah-engah kelelahan setelah proses yang cukup berat.

"Jack!?"

"JACK!?"

"Sepertinya aku berhasil mengirimkan dia ke sana," sela Lucifer dengan napas pendeknya. _Sial sekali jadi manusia, tanpa kekuatan __rahmat__ sama sekali!_

"Sendirian!?" Sam semakin panik.

Dean langsung memutuskannya, "Ayo Sam, kita pergi sekarang. Dan kau..., kau ikut dengan kami," Dean meraih tangan Lucifer dan memaksanya berdiri.

Lucifer tidak memprotesnya, dan pasrah saja digeret Dean melompati celah emas itu.

Sam hanya menghela napas dan menyusul di belakang mereka.

***SPNSPN***

Jack berhasil menembus ke dunia itu. Ia pun mendarat dengan posisi tertelungkup di lantai, di sebuah ruangan. Dilihat sekelilingnya, sepertinya ia mengenali tempat ini. Sesuatu di atasnya langsung menarik perhatiannya. 'penjara gantung' berbentuk setinggi manusia dan hanya cukup diisi satu orang berdiri. Dan seseorang terkurung di sana.

Jack bangkit dan melihatnya lebih dekat. Sebuah penjara siksaan. Seseorang di dalam sana tampak tersiksa. Ia tak bisa memastikan apakah orang itu masih hidup atau tidak, tapi ia tahu... itu ibu Sam dan Dean.

***SPN***

"Ke mana arahnya?" tanya Dean langsung begitu mereka menginjakkan _apocalypse world_.

Lucifer melihat sekelilingnya. Merinding juga dia harus kembali ke sini, terlebih jika harus bertemu lagi dengan Michael.

"Ng..., ke sana... mungkin..." Lucifer sendiri tidak yakin. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, terlebih kembali ke sini.

"Ng..., teman-teman kita kedatangan tamu...," Sam memeringatkan dengan munculnya sekumpulan orang aneh dengan membawa senjata yang menyambut mereka. Tentulah bukan sambutan ramah tamah.

"Owh..., mereka lagi ?" Lucifer mendengus kesal.

"Kira-kira Bobby bakal datang bantu kita, nggak?" Dean sempat berbisik pada adiknya.

"Huh? Entahlah..." Sam menyahut pasrah.

Dean mendengus pasrah..., itu artinya hanya mereka bertiga yang menghadapi dan melawan sekumpulan orang aneh ini

***SPNSPN***

Jack melihat dengan saksama 'penjara gantung ini' dan mempelajarinya. Ada beberapa paku yang mencuat di sekeliling penjara, dan menusuk langsung menembus tubuh tahanan di dalamnya. Tapi sepertinya tahanannya masih hidup.

"T...ol...long..." Erangan lirih terdengar mengejutkan Jack. Ia mendongak dan mendapati sepasang mata yang mirip dengan Dean yang memandangnya pucat, tertekan dan kesakitan.

"Ya..., akan kulakukan. Aku memang datang untuk menolongmu," sahut Jack dengan tersenyum hangat.

Wanita itu terkatup dan langsung menampakkan pengharapannya, meski dia tidak tahu siapa anak muda ini. Pemuda yang terlihat begitu polos dan kecil.

"Kau Mary, bukan? Ibu Sam dan Dean?" Jack memastikan lagi.

Senyum merekah lemah di wajah cantik pucatnya. "Ye..aa...saya..."

Jack tersenyum dengan leganya. "Aku Jack.

"Aku putra Lucifer," dengan mantap ia memerkenalkan diri.

Mary terpaku kaget. _Jack? Putra Lucifer_

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari situ," lanjut Jack dengan percaya diri. Ia kembali melihat benda itu, dan memastikan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuka penjara ini.

"Wah... wah... ada siapa ini...?" Sebuah suara asing tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

Jack langsung berbalik melihat siapa yang datang. Sosok lelaki berdiri di pintu dengan tersenyum tipis. Sosok itu mendekatinya. Jack melangkah mundur. _Siapa laki-laki ini?_

Lelaki itu semakin mendekatinya hingga berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya, dan memandangnya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. "Siapa kau, anak muda?"

Jack tidak menjawabnya, tapi menatap awas pada sosok itu. Ia bisa membaca, lelaki ini bukanlah orang baik.

Sosok itu masih mengamati Jack. "Mhmm..., aku merasakan aura Lucifer darimu, Nak..., apakah kau...?" Ia masih memastikannya.

Jack terkatup. Dia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Dia tidak akan mengatakannya. Tapi sepertinya ia memang tidak perlu menjawabnya...

Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan takjub, "Wow, kau adalah putra Lucifer. Keponakanku."

Jack terkatup pucat. Lelaki itu mengetahuinya. Sosok itu semakin tersenyum padanya.

"Hello, Nak..., aku Michael, aku saudara ayahmu, dengan kata lain aku pamanmu," ia memperkenalkan diri.

Jack semakin pucat. _Jadi ini dia. Orang jahat yang dimaksud ayahnya. _Bulu kuduk Jack meremang tiba-tiba. Bibirnya menjadi kering. Takutkah dia pada lelaki ini?

Michael memandangnya lekat dengan senyum menyiratkan sesuatu, mengintimidasi korban mudanya.

Jack menelan ludah pahit, semakin gugup dan pucat.

**Bersambung**


	6. 6 Cepat Keluar dari Sini!

**6\. Cepat Keluar Dari Sini!  
**

Michael masih menatap penuh intimidasi, sosok muda di hadapannya ini. Putra Lucifer. Secara kasat mata anak ini tidak terlihat istimewa, sama seperti manusia muda pada umumnya bahkan terkesan polos, tapi Michael yakin, dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Dan tatapan anak itu masih memandangnya penuh curiga dan penuh waspada.

"Siapa namamu?" Michael mencoba beramah-tamah.

Jack menelan ludah, "Aku..., Jack..." tanpa mengurangi tatapan curiga dan antisipasinya.

Michael tersenyum kulum. "Hai, Jack..., senang bertemu denganmu," ia masih dengan nada yang ramah.

Jack tak menyahut. Suara itu begitu ramah tapi ia dapat merasakan, orang ini bukan orang baik. _Apa semua malaikat itu jahat dan pandai memanipulasi?_

"Okey, Jack..., apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini...? Kalau kau mencari ayahmu, maaf_"

"Aku ke sini untuk menyelamatkan Mary," potong Jack tenang dan tegas.

Michael terkatup, dan tersenyum menengok tahanannya. "Kau mengenalnya, Nak?"

Jack menelan ludah. "Dia keluargaku..."

Michael tercenung dengan jawabannya. "Dia manusia, Jack... "

"Aku juga manusia...," tandas Jack pelan dan pasti.

Michael terkatup, memandang Jack. "Yea, setengah manusia..." Ia pun harus tersenyum kagum dengan keberanian anak muda ini.

"Mhmm, sepertinya tidak akan terjadi, Nak." Michael tersenyum kulum dan mencoba mendekati Jack.

Jack langsung mundur menjauh.

"Dan karena kau sudah berada di sini, sepertinya aku bisa membuatmu bermanfaat..." Michael semakin mendekat.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekaat!" pekik Jack langsung mengeluarkan kekuatan untuk menahan Michael.

Michael terkaget mendapatkan serangan itu. Terpaan sinar emas disertai kekuatan besar, menahan kakinya melangkah. Ia mencoba melawannya,tapi kekuatan anak ini lebih besar.

Jack merasakan perlawanan dari pamannya, iapun mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya mengalahkan malaikat ini.

"Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku, Nak..." Michael tersenyum kulum, saat merasakan ia mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati Jack.

Jack mulai tak mampu mengendalikan kekuatan. Didorong ingin mengenyahkan lelaki ini, ia mengeluarkan kekuatan terbesarnya dalam sekali hentakan besar dan langsung menghempaskan Michael jauh ke belakang.

Sesaat, Jack tersengal dengan kekuatan besar yang baru ia keluarkan, cukup menguras tenaganya. Tapi ia segera ingat, ia harus mengeluarkan Mary dari penjara itu.

Dilihat Mary, yang sudah memandangnya takjub dengan mata sendu dan lelahnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengeluarkanmu..." Jack langsung mencoba menghancurkan engsel pintu penjaranya dengan kekuatannya.

Berhasil, engsel itu terbuka. Tidak hanya berhasil menghancurkan engselnya, tapi juga seluruh penjara gantung itu yang melepaskan tahanannya, dan mengirim tubuh Marie meluncur ke bawah.

"Aurggh!" Marie memekik tertahan saat tubuh lemahnya mendarat keras di lantai.

"Mary..." Jack bersimpuh di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Mary lirih.

Jack mengangguk hangat. Dipandanginya seluruh tubuh wanita ini, ibu Dean dan Sam. Ia menemukan beberapa luka di tubuhnya dilihat dari noda darah yang meresap di pakaiannya. "Kau terluka. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Segera direngkuhnya tubuh lemah Mary.

Dengan pasrah, Mary menggantungkan tubuh dan nyawanya pada pemuda kecil ini.

Jack cukup kesulitan menopang Mary yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dan besar darinya. Tapi ia harus bisa mengeluarkan mereka dari sini.

"Kau tidak akan membawanya ke mana-mana, Anak Muda..."

Jack dan Mary terkatup dengan suara itu. Sosok Michael sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Keduanya pucat seketika.

Jack mencoba mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk mengenyahkan pamannya lagi, tapi sepertinya tenaganya sudah berkurang banyak. Ia tidak sekuat tadi lagi.

Michael terkekeh merasakan terpaan kekuatan yang tidak akan berpengaruh padanya. "Kau tidak akan bisa melemparkanku lagi, Nak..." Ia mencoba mendekatinya.

Jack menelan ludah pasrah.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh dia, Michael!" Seruan lain terdengar mengagetkan dia.

Michael menoleh dan melihat tiga sosok yang cukup mengejutkannya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Wow..., Lucifer... Ayah datang, Jack," Michael mengoloknya. "Juga Dean dan Sam... Sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan..." Ditengoknya Mary dan Jack, lalu kembali pada ketiganya, "Apa ini sebuah reuni keluarga? Sungguh menyenangkan..." Michael tersenyum culas.

"Yeah, reuni keluarga yang menyenangkan, dan kami akan menyelamatkan ibu kami," seru Dean berani.

Michael tersenyum. "Yeaa..., menyelamatkan ibu kalian. Winchester. Aah, aku jadi ingat dengan Winchester yang lain lagi. Dia sudah lama terperangkap bersamaku di sini.

"Bagaimana, apa kalian akan menyelamatkannya juga?" dengan liciknya Michael merubah wujud dirinya menjadi sosok lain.

Dean dan Sam terpucat seketika.

"Adam..." desis keduanya tak percaya Michael menggunakan raga itu sebagai manipulasi.

"Kalian tidak melupakan adik kalian, kan?" Michael tersenyum culas, dan menunjukkan wujudnya ke hadapan Mary yang terheran tak mengenal wujud yang digunakan Michael.

Lucifer memandangi sosok baru yang digunakan Michael. Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya.

"Aaah..., yaa.., aku ingat, di pemakaman itu ya, Sam..., saat aku meminjam ragamu...? Kau ingat, Sammy?" Lucifer tersenyum nakal pada Sam.

Sam mendengus kesal. "Diamlah!" ketus Sam. Siapa yang bisa melupakan pertemuan di pemakaman itu tujuh tahun yang lalu. Pertemuan yang justru ingin ia lupakan. Ia mengizinkan Lucifer menggunakan raganya, agar bisa menarik Pangeran Kegelapan itu masuk ke dalam neraka, sementara Michael meminjam raga Adam yang sudah meninggal, untuk berhadapan dengan sang Adik (Lucifer) setelah Dean menolak raganya dipinjam untuk sebuah pertempuran antar kakak beradik. Meski akhirnya Dean terkena juga hajaran dan bogem Sam yang dikendalikan Lucifer karena bertindak sebagai wasit di antara dua bersaudara malaikat agung yang tidak pernah akur itu, dan kemudian Sam dengan ikhlas menerjunkan diri, masuk ke dalam lubang neraka bersama Lucifer, sementara entah bagaimana nasib Adam yang juga masuk dibawa bersama Michael.

Lucifer terkekeh sendiri. Memang menyenangkan menggoda si bungsu Winchester ini.

Dean menelan ludah pahit melihat sosok itu. Adam, membuka kembali luka rasa bersalahnya. Ia tak mampu menyelamatknya adiknya ini. Meski adik tiri, tetap Adam adalah seorang Winchester.

Ditengoknya ibunya yang tentu saja tidak mengetahui siapa Adam. Tapi Dean tahu, Adam sudah lama mati, dan jika ia hidup pun, tidak akan membuat keadaan lebih baik. Dan ia pun tahu, Michael sengaja menggunakan tubuh Adam untuk mengalihkan konsentrasi mereka, dan meyakini mereka tidak akan mampu melawannya

"Cukup! Hentikan omong kosong ini!" seru Dean marah. "Aku tidak akan jatuh dalam permainanmu, Michael. Maafkan aku, Adam..." Dengan begitu Dean segera melemparkan botol berisi minyak suci yang sudah dipegangnya sejak tadi, ke tubuh Michael.

"Kalian mau memolotov-ku lagi!?" seru Michael marah, teringat pertemuan mereka di pemakaman itu. Castiel memolotovnya dengan api suci.

"Yeah. Sekarang, Sam!" pekik Dean.

Sam langsung mematikkan api dan melemparnya ke tubuh Michael. Dengan seketika, seluruh tubuh Michael dalam sosok Adam, terbakar.

Mengambil kesempatan itu, Dean dan Sam segera menuju Jack dan Mary.

"Kami sudah memegangmu, Mom." Kakak beradik itu langsung menggantikan Jack untuk menopang tubuh Mary.

Mary tersenyum dengan leganya, dapat kembali bertemu kedua putranya.

"Ayo kita segera keluar dari sini!" seru Dean yang diikuti Jack dan Lucifer.

Sempat Jack melihat sosok yang masih terbakar itu. "Apa itu akan membunuhnya?"

"Tidak, hanya menahannya saja, mengulur waktu sampai kita keluar dari sini. Tapi saat ia kembali pulih, tidak akan diragukan lagi, ia akan sangat maraah," Lucifer menjawabnya.

Jack menelan ludah dan setuju, mereka harus segera keluar dari sini dan kembali ke dunia yang sebenarnya.

***SPNS***

Ben menunggu dengan tidak sabar, selama Dean, Sam, Jack dan malaikat jahat itu berada di dalam dunia lain sana. Pandangannya tak lepas dari celah emas itu. Perasaannya tidak tenang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Apakah mereka bisa selamat? Apakah mereka bisa kembali hidup-hidup? Dan menunggu, adalah yang tidak ia sukai.

Castiel merasakan hal yang sama. Ia pun benci tak tahu bagaimana keadaan di dalam sana, tanpa juga bisa membantu jika mereka membutuhkan pertolongan. Bagaimana jika ada yang terluka? Kekuatannya bisa membantu menyembuhkan luka. Ia bisa sangat berguna di sana. Tapi Dean memintanya untuk menjaga Ben. Sekali lagi Dean meminta dirinya berperan sebagai seorang pengasuh. Mengasuh orang-orang yang dicintai Dean.

Dilihatnya Ben yang duduk dengan tidak tenang. Anak itu sudah bertambah besar. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya, di rumah sakit, enam tahun yang lalu, saat Dean memintanya untuk menghapus ingatan Ben dan ibunya tentang Dean dan semua tentang dirinya. Keputusan yang sangat berat bagi Dean, tapi harus dilakukan.

Dean telah menyebabkan Lisa terluka, dan ia tahu, tetap berada di sampingnya hanya akan membuat Lisa dan Ben selalu dalam bahaya, dan Dean tidak mau itu. Ia harus membebaskan Ibu dan Anak itu, dua sosok yang dicintainya keluar dari kehidupannya selama-lamanya. Hanya ada satu jalan; adalah dengan menghapus nama Dean dalam kehidupan mereka. Tapi kini, semua telah berubah. Ben tetap mengingat Dean, yang ternyata adalah anak kandung Dean, dan tentu saja akan mencari ayahnya. Ben akan selalu dalam bahaya jika bersama Dean, dan Cas akan dengan senang hati menjaga mereka.

"Mhmm..., Ben.., bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tampak baik-baik saja..." Castiel berucap ramah, mencoba memecah kesunyian yang canggung ini.

"Huh?" Ben tersadar dari pikiran tidak tenangnya. "Ng..., yeah..., aku baik..."

"Syukurlah." Castiel tersenyum lega. "Dean_"

"Kapan mereka akan kembali?" tanya Ben memotong kalimat Castiel. Pandangannya terarah pada portal berwarna emas itu.

Castiel terkatup. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa tidak seharusnya kau ikut bersama mereka?" Ben bertanya dengan tak sabar. "Kau malaikat juga, kan?"

"Yea, aku malaikat..., Dan tentu aku pun ingin berada di dalam sana bersama mereka. Tapi aku telah berjanji pada Dean untuk menjagamu."

Ben memandang Castiel datar. Lalu mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Mereka yang lebih harus dikhawatirkan."

"Jangan khawatir, mereka akan baik-baik saja," ucap Castiel menenangkan Ben, meski sebenarnya lebih untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Orang-orang yang ia sayangi-kecuali Lucifer-berada di dalam sana.

"Kau pernah masuk ke sana?" Pandangan Ben kembali ke arah celah.

"Yeah, aku pernah masuk ke sana."

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana?" Ben bertanya penuh ingin tahu. Ia merasa ditinggalkan kembali. Tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Mhmm..., tempat yang tidak ingin kau kunjungi. Percayalah."

Ben terkatup. "Yeah..., tapi menunggu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan," keluhnya dengan tak sabar.

"Yea..., aku setuju itu." Castiel mengangguk. Dipandanginya Ben dan meyakini dirinya bahwa ia melihat Dean pada sosok remaja itu. Ben memang anak kandung Dean.

"Tapi percayalah_"

"Mhmmm..., Cas..., kenapa celah itu terlihat mulai mengecil?" Ucapan Ben yang kembali memotong kalimatnya menyadarkannya dan langsung melihat ke arah celah. _Yeah... pintu __celah__ itu mulai menutup._

"Oh, tidak..." Castiel langsung cemas.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Ben ikut panik.

"Pintu celahnya akan segera menutup."

"Hah?" Ben pucat seketika.

***SPNSPN***

"Siapa Adam?" Mary sempat bertanya saat Sam memapahnya setengah berlari menuju celah keluar.

Sam terkatup. _Bagaimana menjelaskannya? _Satu bab dalam kehidupan ayahnya yang tidak diketahui ibunya. "Mhmm..., akan kuceritakan nanti, Mom. Kita keluar dulu dari sini," Sam menjawab cepat dengan terus berlari. Dean, Jack dan Lucifer mengekor di belakangnya.

"Eh.., Dean, di mana pintunya!?" seru Sam setelah merasa mereka mendekati lokasi celah tadi, tapi ia tak melihat sinar berwarna emas itu dari kejauhan.

"Bukankah tadi ada di sana!?" sahut Dean yang berlari dengan memanggul tas besar berisi persenjataan mereka. "Luce, kau yakin kita kembali ke tempat yang tadi!?"

"Ehm...," Lucifer melihat sekelilingnya. "Sepertinya..."

"Sepertinya!?" Dean langsung naik darah. "Kita harus segera keluar dari sini!"

"Tentu saja..."

Jack melihat sekelilingnya. "Di sebelah sana!" serunya dengan menunjuk tangannya.

Kesemuanya melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Jack. Dan mereka tersenyum lega dengan wujud bersinar berwarna emas berdiri tegak.

"Itu celahnya! Anak pintar." Dean terkekeh dengan leganya. "Eh tunggu, kenapa celahnya tampak kecil?"

"Celahnya akan segera menutup," sahut Jack.

"Apa!?" Dean pucat seketika. "Ayooo cepat ke sana!"

Secepat mungkin mereka berlari menuju celah yang semakin mengecil. Perasaan takut menerpa, mungkinkah mereka tidak akan sampai ke sana? Dan jika celah itu tertutup, mereka akan terperangkap lagi di sini, dan entah apakah Jack akan mampu membukanya kembali.

"HEY!" Kesemuanya teralihkan dengan seruan marah dari arah belakang.

***SPN***

"Cas, mereka belum juga kembali!" seru Ben panik melihat garis sinar itu semakin menipis.

"Lakukan sesuatu! Ulur waktu, agar celahnya tetap terbuka!"

Castiel menelan ludah. Jujur ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan tentu saja ia tidak mau sahabat-sahabatnya kembali terperangkap di sana. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan celah itu tetap terbuka, sementara garis celah berwarna terang itu semakin mengecil.

SRUAT!

Ben dan Castiel dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Jack bersama ibunya yang berhasil melompati celah kembali ke dunia nyata.

Castiel langsung menyambutnya dan melihat Mary terluka.

Disusul dengan Dean di belakangnya. Keduanya tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

Celah itu semakin mengecil. Mereka berharap sosok Jack menyusul di belakang Dean, tapi justru Lucifer yang berhasil melompati celah itu. Tanpa Jack.

"Di mana Jack?" Ben dengan panik.

Lucifer menelan ludah, "Michael berhasil mengejar, dan dia..."

"Apa!?" Dean terhenyak pucat. Juga semuanya. Mungkinkah Michael berhasil menangkap Jack? Jika iya, tidak mungkin Jack bisa keluar dari sana. Dan celah itu semakin kecil dan semakin kecil. Kembali lagi ke sana untuk menolong Jack juga tidak mungkin; sama saja bunuh diri.

Mereka semua tak lepas memandang portal itu yang tampak seperti api kecil yang siap padam. Mereka berharap Jack akan muncul dari sana. Tapi sepertinya semakin mustahil.

Saat asa itu ikut meredup seiring api yang siap padam, mereka harus siap dalam kekecewaan dan kesedihan, menerima jika Jack tak kembali, tiba-tiba sesosok muncul melompat celah dalam sepersekian detik sebelum sinar emas itu padam dan portal itu menghilang, dan tersungkur di lantai.

"JACK!" pekik semuanya penuh kelegaan.

Jack terengah-engah di lantai. Tenaganya terkuras habis. Dengan lunglai ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mereka semua dengan tersenyum lega dan menggemaskan, "Kita berhasil..."

"Owh, Jack...!" Castiel langsung memeluk Jack erat. Diikuti Dean, Sam dan Ben, yang tak lagi dapat menggambarkan kelegaan mereka.

Bersambung


	7. 7 Kembali ke Rumah

**Kembali ke Rumah**

Jack terengah-engah di lantai. Tenaganya terkuras habis. Dengan lunglai ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mereka semua dengan tersenyum lega dan menggemaskan, "Kita berhasil..."

"Owh, Jack...!" Castiel langsung memeluk Jack erat. Diikuti Dean, Sam dan Ben, yang tak lagi dapat menggambarkan kelegaan mereka.

"Hebat, Jack!" seru Dean penuh kebahagiaan masih menepuk-nepuk pemuda itu, "Kau HEBAT!"

Jack tersenyum canggung dengan hati berbunga, dipuji Dean memang terasa luar biasa. Terlebih dengan Sam dan Castiel yang masih memeluknya penuh kelegaan.

"Mom!" Dean beralih pada ibunya dan langsung memeluknya erat. "Senangnya kau kembali."

Mary tersenyum lega, terlebih bisa keluar dari neraka itu.

"Terima kasih, Nak..., terima kasih...," Mary tak dapat berucap apa-apa lagi.

Dean tersenyum semangat, "Jack, Mom, Jack yang melakukannya."

Mary langsung teringat dengan bocah itu, dan menoleh padanya. "Jack?" kemudian ditengoknya Lucifer yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Lucifer mengangguk tersenyum bangga pada Mary. "Putraku," ia tersipu garing.

Mary hampir tak percaya. "Terima kasih, Jack..., terima kasih," dipeluknya erat Neflim itu.

Jack tersenyum senang, mendapat pelukan ini. Ia membalas memeluknya. Terasa berbeda. Baru kali ini merasakan pelukan hangat seorang ibu.

Mary langsung tersadar, "Kau seharusnya berumur 3 bulan, aku ada di sana saat kau lahir..." Mary sedikit kebingungan.

"Umurku memang tiga bulan..., yaa begitulah..." Jack menyeringai seperti anak kecil.

Mary terkatup, ditengoknya Dean yang hanya mengendiknya bahunya dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, baiklah..., senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Jack..." Mary tersenyum hangat.

Jack mengangguk tersenyum.

Ben melihat reuni keluarga itu dengan sedikit kecil hati. Ia benar-benar seperti orang luar. Dan Dean sama sekali tidak ingat padanya bahkan menyadari dia ada di sana. Tapi mungkin itu karena dirinya tidak pernah ada di dalam kehidupan Dean. Bukan salah Dean. Tapi air matanya mulai menggenang. Kenapa juga ia ingin menangis?

"Dan siapa ini...?"

Sebuah suara dan pandangan terarah padanya.

"Mhmm.., ini..., Ben, Mom," Dean mengenalkannya, "Ben adalah...putraku..."

"Dan temanku..." tambah Jack masih tersenyum senang.

Mary kembali terkatup tak mengerti, "Putramu...?"

Dean menelan ludah, "Yeah... ternyata aku punya anak yang baru kuketahui kemarin."

Mary memandang Dean tak percaya,

"Hey, ibunya tidak pernah memberitahukanku," Dean langsung salah tingkah membela diri.

Mary hanya mengangguk mencoba mengerti, sementara Sam hampir terkikik.

Ditolehnya remaja yang mungkin seumur dengan Jack, "Kau putra Dean? Kalau begitu kau adalah cucuku...?" Mary memastikannya.

Ben mengendikkan bahunya dan salah tingkah, "Sepertinya begitu..." ia tak yakin juga bagaimana menjawabnya.

Mary langsung tersenyum lebar, "Wow!" langsung dipeluknya Ben hangat. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Ben, sepertinya aku adalah nenekmu..."

Ben tersenyum canggung mendapat pelukan itu. "Yeah..., Nenek..."

Mary melepaskan pelukannya, dan melihat Ben, lalu Jack, dan semunya, terlebih Lucifer.

Ditariknya napas takjub, "Baiklah, banyak sekali informasi baru dalam satu waktu, sepertinya aku menghilang cukup lama..." Mary terkekeh.

"Terlalu lama, Mom," sahut Sam seraya menengok pada Lucifer.

Mary tersenyum sedih, "Maafkan aku..."

"Yang penting kau sudah di sini, Mom," lanjut Dean.

"Yeah," Mary menarik napas lega.

"Baiklah, mungkin Mom ingin membersihkan diri dulu dan beristirahat?" tawar Sam.

"Yeah, ide yang bagus..." Mary tersenyum setuju.

Sam langsung mengantarkan ibunya ke kamar.

Dean masih memandang ibunya dari belakang. Ada perasaan tak percaya mereka berhasil mengeluarkannya dari sana. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Jack. Dipeluknya erat Jack.

"Terima kasih, Jack, terima kasih banyak..." ucapnya tulus.

Jack tersenyum rendah hati, "Sama-sama."

Dean mengangguk dan melepaskannya.

Lucifer memandang keduanya dengan sedikit cemburu. Bukankah ia juga ikut berpartisipasi?

"Mhm..., aku juga ikut membantu, kan..."

Dean tersadar dengan sosok Lucifer di sana. Ia lupa kalau setan itu masih di sini.

"Yeah, terima kasih, Ayah," Jack sudah berucap lebih dulu.

Tapi Dean tidak akan mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada makhluk neraka itu, bukankah dia juga yang menyebabkan Mom terperangkap di sana?

Dean hanya menyeringai tak jelas pada Lucifer. Lucifer terkekeh melihatnya.

Ia menoleh pada Ben yang masih ada di sana.

"Ben...?"

"Dean_" Ben berucap bersamaan dengan wajah ragu.

Dean terdiam mengalah dan menunggu Ben melanjutkannya.

"Senang kau kembali lagi..." ucap Ben tersenyum hangat.

Sesaat Dean terdiam, bukan itu yang ia kira akan Ben ucapkan.

Dean hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

Dipeluknya Ben erat penuh kelegaan. "Well, semua sudah selesai sekarang. Untuk saat ini, semua sudah berakhir. Kita akan baik-baik saja sekarang."

Ben mengangguk.

Dean melepaskan pelukannya, "Baiklah, kita keluar dari sini. Aku lapar sekali..." ajak Dean kepada Ben dan Jack.

Jack mengangguk semangat. Dia juga sudah lapar.

Mereka beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aa..., kau tetap di sini, Luce..., kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana...," Castiel mencegat Lucifer yang mengikuti Jack di belakang, begitu Jack menghilang di pintu agar tak terdengar.

"Castiel..., aku mau bersama putraku," protes Lucifer.

"Kau tak boleh berada di dekatnya..."

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Dia putraku..."

"Yeah... lupakan itu. Dia putra Kelly Kline, dia tidak seperti dirimu," tegas Castiel.

"Jangan bilang dia tidak sepertiku, Cas," protes Lucifer tidak terima. "Kau lihat sendiri kekuatannya. Aku yang mengerti kekuatan dia."

"Dia sudah menjadi anak baik, Luce, dia tidak perlu kau lagi. Dia tidak boleh menjadi kacau sepertimu," tegas Castiel.

"Owh, Cassy, aku sangat tersinggung..." Lucifer mengoloknya. "Bukankah aku membantu kalian melawan Michale di sana? Bagaimana kalau sedikit 'M' 'E' 'N' 'G' 'H' 'O' 'R' 'M' 'A' 'T' 'I'- ku?"

Bukannya menghormati, Castiel justru mengeluarkan borgol malaikat.

"Jaga-jaga kalau kau berubah jahat-terlalu bersemangat dengan ini semua-kau akan memakai ini. Kau tidak dalam kekuatan penuh, ini pasti bisa menahanmu."

Di luar dugaan Lucifer tidak melawan, dia justru mengulurkan tangannya bersedia dibelenggu.

Sesaat Castiel terheran dengan sikap malaikat aneh ini, tapi memilih untuk diam dan membelenggu kedua tangan Lucifer. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan botol minyak suci dan menyiramkannya melingkar di sekeliling Lucifer lalu menyalakannya.

Kembali Lucifer terkurung di dalam lingkaran api. Dan sekali lagi membuat Castiel heran, Lucifer sama sekali tidak memprotes atau bersikap menyebalkan. Dia hanya tersenyum mengolok.

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam dan memilih untuk tidak memedulikan Lucifer.

Lucifer tetap tersenyum nakal saat melihat Castiel beranjak keluar dari ruang sekap.

"Yeah.., aku akan menuggu saja di sini..." Suara Lucifer masih terdengar mengolok saat Castiel siap menutup pintunya. Ia hanya menghela napas dan tak menghiraukannya, segera ditutupnya pintu dan pergi dari sana.

Castiel bergabung dengan yang lainnya di meja perpustakaan. Sudah ada Mary, Sam, Dean, Jack, dan tentu saja Ben. Mereka bersama-sama menikmati makan malam di sana, karena dapur terlalu kecil untuk mereka semua.

"Cas..." Dean menyambutnya. "Bagaimana Lucifer?"

"Kembali terkurung di api suci," sahutnya dengan menengok tipis Jack. Jack hanya memandangnya datar.

"Bagus," Dean puas. "Baiklah..., semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ia mengangguk puas.

Jack masih terdiam dengan menengok lirih Dean, tapi tetap tak berucap apa-apa.

Mereka menikmati makan malam dengan diselingi obrolan ringan, atau bercerita apapun yang terjadi selama Mary tidak ada.

Ben tersenyum canggung mencoba untuk bisa menyatu. Ada sensasi yang berbeda bersama keluarga Dean, keluarga pemburu dengan segala hal supernatural yang meliputinya; malaikat, malaikat agung, nefilim, dan lainnya, dan ini keluarganya juga. Dirinya yang memilih untuk mencari Dean, dirinya yang memilih untuk bertemu dengannya, dan bertemu itu artinya masuk ke dalam kehidupan Dean yang ia tahu tidak mudah. Tapi Ben siap, dan sepertinya akan menyenangkan dan seru dengan ketegangan dan petualangan yang terjadi. Terlebih dengan adanya Jack. _Man, anak ini hebat sekali..., senang bisa berkawan dengannya. _Sepertinya ia akan betah tinggal bersama Dean. Ben menarik napas dalam-dalam dan merasakan kelegaannya.

***SPNSPN***

Selepas makan malam, Mary langsung beristirahat sementara dirinya dan Sam masih di Ruang Perpustakaan menikmati bir berdua, meresapi semua telah berakhir.

"Kau percaya ini sudah berakhir?" tanya Sam ragu.

"Mudah-mudahan..." Dean memainkan botolnya yang hampir kosong.

Sam menghela napas lega. "Aku tak percaya ini sudah berakhir. Kita mendapatkan Mom kembali, dan Michael ... entah bagaimana nasibnya di sana, terkurung selamanya."

"Yeah, tapi kita masih punya Lucifer di bawah sana," Dean mengingatkan.

"Yeah. Kita akan cari jalan untuk mengenyahkannya"

"Tapi jangan di hadapan Jack," Dean mengingatkan.

Sam mengangguk setuju.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana dia?" Dean tersadar tidak terlihat Ben dan Jack selepas makan malam.

"Jack di kamarnya sedang menonton Star Trek dengan Ben."

Dean harus tersenyum mendengarnya. "Owh, Ben..., sama sekali tidak pernah kuduga dia akan muncul lagi. Aku sudah hampir melupakannya. _Hell,_ Lisa selalu mengatakan dia bukan anakku."

"Karena dia tidak tahu, Dean."

"Yeah, dan sekarang kita tahu, dan dia ada di sini. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan dia bisa cocok dengan Jack. Mereka seperti sudah berkawan lama."

Sam tersenyum, "Yeah. Jack... bagaimana pun juga tetap seorang anak yang membutuhkan teman seumurnya. Dia mungkin bosan harus tinggal bersama para lelaki tua ini..."

"Hey siapa yang kau sebut tua?" protes Dean jenaka.

Sam hanya tersenyum geli, "Kau yang tua, aku masih muda," semakin menggodanya.

Dean tersenyum masam, dan tapi harus tersenyum lega, "Yeah, mungkin kehadiran Ben bisa membantunya sedikit tumbuh menjadi anak-anak seharusnya, meski kita tahu dengan kekuatan itu dia tidak bisa menjadi anak biasa."

"Pasti bisa, kita yang akan melakukannya. Dan kau juga jangan terlalu keras pada Ben. Dia putramu, dan seorang anak pasti ingin bersama ayahnya, terlepas dia akan menjadi seperti kita nanti atau tidak," Sam mengingatkan.

"Yeah..., tapi aku memilih tidak. Dia harus hidup aman dan selamat bersama ibunya," tegas Dean, lalu tersenyum tipis menyadari sesuatu. "Aku seorang Ayah? Tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya."

Sam hanya tersenyum, "Yeah, Dean, Ayah." Dan kembali menikmati birnya.

Dean mengangguk, sama-sama menikmati birnya. Biarlah mereka menikmati ini, meski hanya sesaat. Apapun yang akan terjadi, terlebih masih ada Lucifer dan Ketch di sini, itu pasti akan menimbulkan masalah. Semuanya akan mereka hadapi bersama, karena mereka telah bersatu, dan mereka kuat bersama.

**TAMAT**


End file.
